


Be Young Man

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◎給晓之部屋（Lofter ID）的點梗，TAG：隊長身體稚齡化，心智不變<br/>◎大意：因為Loki的一個惡作劇，Steve的身體變成了十二、三歲的模樣，心智則保持成年人狀態，這樣一個悲慘又逗逼的故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

事情就這麼發生了。  
Steve坐在吧桌前，他的胸部頂著桌沿，鎖骨幾乎和桌面平行。這張桌子對他來說明顯太高，他卻堅決不肯調整吧椅的高度，這裡是復仇者大廈的交誼廳，只要不是待在自己的公寓，Steve幾乎都會在這個吧台前吃早餐，為什麼要為了某個愚蠢的因素而改變？

「早安Romeo，你想吃牛奶加全口味的水果穀片嗎？」若要說這整起愚蠢事件帶來了什麼正面影響，那就是，Tony甚至為了取笑Steve而願意早起了，他越過吧桌推過來一個碗，恰好停在Steve面前，加了八分滿的牛奶裡浸泡著五顏六色的圓型圈圈，它們漂浮在冒著泡泡的白色液體上，每個圓洞都像一隻小眼睛盯著Steve瞧。  
Steve瞪了那個碗一眼，再抬頭瞪向Tony，凶狠的表情讓他整張小臉皺成一團，看起來完全喪失了說服力。  
「不，Tony，吃太多甜對發育中的孩子不好，你會害他長不高，他只需要牛奶、牛奶，和更多的牛奶。」Clint坐在吧台的彎折處，他趴在桌上與Steve平視，在他手邊的碗裡泡了整整兩倍的彩色穀片，反正他老早就過了發育的年紀。  
在成年人的標準裡，Tony和Clint都算是小不點，此刻兩人卻用看小不點的眼神看著Steve，Steve決定拿起他的盤子和叉子離開吧台，走去客廳。  
從吧椅跳到地面的距離比以前遠很多，雙腳落地時，Steve發出嘖的一聲。

沙發上坐著Natasha、Bruce和Sam，三人已經吃完了早餐，正在看晨間新聞。  
一見到Steve出現，他們立刻讓出一個對方根本不需要的大大的空位，Steve卻繞過長沙發，直接走向單人沙發座。他坐下來，努力調整好臉上的表情後，低頭繼續吃他的煎蛋。  
「……隊長，」Sam像是鼓起極大的勇氣開口，「我覺得你該去買件童裝。」  
「閉嘴，Sam。」陷在巨大的沙發墊內讓Steve顯得更渺小，他頭也不抬，寬鬆的領口幾乎埋去他半張臉。  
「是啊，大兵，你怎麼這麼說話。聽我說，小甜心，等會兒吃完你盤子裡的蛋，姐姐帶你去逛大賣場，你喜歡什麼新款的衣服我都買給你，上面有米老鼠或黃色小人的那些很不錯，印著紅白藍盾牌的就太老土了……噢，不就是你身上穿的那一件？我能從袖口把你整個人看光光。」  
Natasha側頭抱胸，音調輕快又迷人。Steve戳破了他的蛋黃，黃色汁液流滿盤面，Steve盯著圓型的盤底看，像是能用目光把它鑿出個洞來。冷靜，Steve Rogers，你必須冷靜。美國隊長在今天早晨第三十七遍告訴自己。  
「隊長，如果你需要讓自己冷靜下來的方法，我想我能幫上忙。」  
Bruce終於說了比較像人話的句子，Steve抬起頭，正想答覆對方的好意時，復仇者大樓預設的警鈴聲突然響了起來。

「怎麼回事？Jarvis？又有外星人降落在我的陽台嗎？」Tony望向天花板，他的語調聽上去一點都不緊張。  
『不，Sir，別擔心，只是Barnes中士來訪。』  
復仇者們同時露出鬆了口氣的模樣，彷彿他們真的有提高過警覺似的。基本上Bucky的金屬臂每次通過門口安檢時都會觸動警報，為了整棟大樓的安全，警報機制不可能撤除，因此Jarvis貼心地設置了一道專用警鈴聲，僅供Bucky個人使用。所以方才一聽見那道獨特的鈴音，Steve就知道是Bucky來了，他露出今早的第一個微笑。  
但是復仇者沒有打算讓Steve的笑容懸掛太久。

「Romeo，我有沒有看錯？你剛才從沙發椅上移動了嗎？我看見你的小屁股離開了椅墊兩公分，不要輕舉妄動，就算外星人真的打來了你也不能就這樣衝出去，他們多半都很高大，會踩扁你的！」  
「話不能這麼說，小兵也能立大功，雖然我有點害怕Steve擲盾牌的時候會跟著他的盾一起飛出去。」  
Tony和Clint邊說話邊從吧台移往客廳，空了的碗盤被兩人遺留在吧桌上，他們手裡只拿著咖啡和柳橙汁。  
見狀，Steve又端起他的盤子從客廳走回吧台，他的小屁股一分一秒都不想待在那張沙發椅上了。他與Clint擦肩而過，迅速竄向流理台，把餐具放進水槽。  
「太沒禮貌了，你們兩個都是。事實上我持相反的看法，如今Steve可說是增強了兩倍以上的戰力，既然他的高度是之前的一半，只要蹲低身體，敵人的子彈全都會射在盾牌上，根本打不到他。」Natasha用一種就事論事的口吻說。  
「或該說，他直接隱形了，我們有了一個隱形俠。」Bruce也忍不住加入戰局，他保持冷靜的方式之一或許是讓別人加倍的不冷靜。  
「這真是以小制大的最佳戰略，除了蟻人外只有你能辦得到隊長——等等，隊長去了哪兒？」Sam一轉頭，發現原本站在流理台旁的Steve不見了。  
「他應該去找Barnes了吧。」  
Natasha完全沒把目光轉向吧台，她逕直盯著電視，作出精簡結論。在她身旁的眾男士則是輪流又往吧桌和室內巡了一回，直到確定Steve已經徹底從這個房間裡消失了。  
「我們甚至察覺不到他的移動！」男人們感嘆道。

※※※

Steve在電梯門口碰到Bucky，對方正好抵達交誼廳的樓層，電梯門一打開，他就撞見了正打算衝進來的Steve，Bucky絕不會用『氣呼呼』來形容站在他面前的……小不點，那無疑是火上澆油。  
於是Bucky又跟著Steve一起搭電梯返回一樓。關於在交誼廳發生的事，Steve臉上的表情寫得清清楚楚：不要問。事實上Bucky也不打算多嘴，他並非擔心再次激怒Steve，而是一旦他了解原委，他八成會衝上樓把坐在客廳裡的人全部揍一頓。  
『別那麼做，Buck，』兩天前，Steve曾經這麼勸過他的同居人，『沒事的，他們都是好伙伴，沒有人有惡意，他們只是工作壓力太大了。』  
如今，這番話恐怕也勸服不了Steve本人，他顯然還有比工作以外的更大壓力要解決，例如親自把交誼廳裡的每一個人撕成碎片，前提是他有足夠粗的胳膊。

離開復仇者大樓時，金屬感測器又嗡嗡地響起，彷彿是一種歡快的告別。聽完Jarvis有禮的那句『祝你們有愉快的一天，先生們』之後，Steve應了聲謝，接著頭也不回地跟著Bucky步出大門，來到戶外的街上。  
太陽很大，Steve的金髮折射出一片炫目的燦白色，Bucky一轉頭，這團光芒就撞進他的視網膜，他站在原地等了兩秒，讓Steve跟上他的腳步。並非Steve走路的速度變慢了，而是他們兩人的步伐產生令人傷感的差距。  
遲疑一陣後，Bucky問，「Thor還是沒回來嗎？」  
「沒有。」  
好了，這個話題就此打住。Bucky很確定，既然唯一有建設性的問句也無法獲得正面的解答，不會再有什麼延伸性的交談讓Steve的心情變得更好。

Bucky的想法是對的，Steve跟著眼前的人行走，從Bucky身後拖出的長長影子把他完全包圍住，Steve將紅磚道上的一顆小石頭踢飛得老遠。  
是的，復仇者裡唯一不會也不敢說風涼話的人，更正，是神，目前甚至不在這個星球上。三天前，在一場隸屬Odinson兄弟的私人恩怨之中，Thor和Loki打了起來，Loki相當會挑時間，當時復仇者正好忙著對付一批毀滅機器人，它們是末日博士送來陪他們度假的小禮物。  
從Loki現身的時機點看來，他和末日博士套招的嫌疑非常之大，開戰地點就在復仇者大樓那多災多難的天台，Thor才用Mjolnir將三隻張牙舞爪的黑色機器人轟向天際，煙霧瀰漫的空中，惡作劇之神翩然降臨。  
Loki手裡拿著前些日子才從Tony的實驗室偷走的權杖，根據他本人的說法，這只不過是物歸原主，但Thor和他的養弟持完全相反的意見，所以兩人在天台的一小角另闢戰場。  
在肉搏戰吃了無數次虧的Loki早已學乖，完全不與Thor近身搏鬥，魔法才是他的強項，毀滅機器人與權杖的雙重護航更讓他如魚得水。  
Loki所不知道的是Thor也創造了自己的優勢，他不再是拿著雷神之錘胡亂揮舞的那個莽夫了，混亂之際，Steve也撥出一部分的戰力前來支援Thor，他將剛剛回收的圓盾拋往Thor的方位，Thor再用神錘將盾牌擊出，形成雙倍的殺傷力，帶著高速風壓的漩渦朝Loki迎面襲來時他不得不閃躲，魔法因而失了準頭。  
這樣的挑釁嚴重激怒自尊心甚高的惡作劇之神，在某個關鍵的時刻，一道暗綠色的炫光從權杖尖端射出，它的速度比閃電更快，直直逼近Thor眼前。  
然而，當時Steve的盾牌正好從一具被砸爛的毀滅機器人身上折回，它橫越了Thor和綠色光芒之間，形成一道天然屏障，造成的結果就是綠光砸在了盾面上，造成光線的折射，而那道折射的角度不偏不倚地指向Steve。

當綠色的光暈盡數散去，毀滅機器人軍團跟著肇事的惡作劇之神一起逃逸無蹤，Thor跪在七零八落的地磚上，望著面前的景象目瞪口呆。他仗義的好朋友突然間變小了，從原本和Thor一樣壯碩的身體變成一個瘦骨如柴的小鬼，Steve站在原地瞪著自己的身體，那些原本應該是緊身衣的布料現在像極了一大團皺巴巴的包裝紙，幾乎將半個Steve淹沒。  
Loki對我做了什麼？！Steve問Thor，但後者無法給他答案，其他聞風而來並且笑得東倒西歪的復仇者顯然也沒辦法。復仇者個個神通廣大卻對魔法一竅不通，更何況這還是惡作劇之神的惡作劇。

「Thor說完他這輩子說過的最多次『抱歉』後，就飛出去找Loki了，他不曉得Loki會在九界的哪個地方，所以，給他點時間吧。」Steve對Bucky解釋的同時也對自己說。  
「嗯，」Bucky回答，現在Steve追平了他的速度，來到他身邊，Bucky知道Steve不喜歡自己刻意放慢腳步配合他，但Bucky很難不這麼做，「若當時我也在場，就不會變成這樣了。」  
「不Bucky，這件事我們討論過了，記得嗎？你有你的任務，我有我的，我們不可能時時刻刻看著彼此，再說了我很高興變小了的人是我不是你。」  
前半段Steve說的是違心之論，後半段卻很真心。基於Bucky的特殊身份，他沒辦法編入正式的復仇者一員，所以目前Bucky替半退休的Fury工作，執行一些地下勤務，就像他過去一直擅長的那樣。Steve和復仇者則仍由神盾局管轄，新接任的局長是Phil Coulson，所以Steve和Bucky的工作內容分別向不同的上司匯報，這就是為什麼今天早上Bucky沒有加入交誼廳的餐會，他先在Fury那兒完成了簡報才繞過來復仇者大樓。  
然後就在電梯口碰到氣呼呼的小不點Steve。

Bucky轉頭，此刻他與Steve並肩而行，不，更正確一點的說法是，Steve的頭頂挨著他的肩膀。這種感覺似曾相識，在Bucky稀薄的印象中，他也曾經用這樣的視角看著Steve，看了很多很多年，雖然那是很久很久以前的事了。  
街頭來來往往的行人數量比平日來得少，今天是周六，人們有權力在被窩裡賴上更長一點的時間。儘管如此，Bucky仍感到彆扭，與他本人無關，他穿著黑色的薄連帽外套，帽子拉起來蓋住長髮，長袖也完全遮掩掉金屬左臂，他的鬍子刮得很乾淨，看起來就像個普通的三十歲出頭的青年。  
可是站在Steve旁邊卻讓Bucky感覺自己活像誘拐兒童的怪大叔，眼前Steve的身體狀態目測是十二、十三歲的年紀，那道綠光砸中Steve的胸部而不是大腦，所以影響的只有他的外在而非心智。自從Steve中招後，他的稱號就從Rogers變成了Romeo，Tony特別愛這樣怪里怪氣地叫他。Bucky私下詢問Natasha誰是Romeo，然後被後者科普了一部電影，原來Romeo是一個帥氣的金髮小夥子，愛上自己不該愛的女孩而英年早逝。電影裡飾演Romeo的演員非常俊美，但Bucky覺得Steve更好看一些，只是他現在看上去實在是太小了，他甚至還沒變聲，跟Bucky說出的每一句話都是稚嫩異常的童音。  
脫離冬兵的身份後，Bucky頭一遭擔心被警察盯上，為了截然不同的理由。

「Steve，」Bucky轉移話題，讓自己停止胡思亂想，「我們回公寓前先去Costco吧。」  
「為什麼？」Steve問，他們上星期才在Costco購買了半個月份量的家用品。  
「你需要買合身的衣服。」  
「哦，上帝，別連你也來這套！我才剛從Sam跟Natasha那裡逃出來。」  
「我是說真的，你的褲子都拖地了。」  
Steve低頭看，好吧，Bucky說的對，他的卡吉色長褲翻了兩摺後褲腳還是蓋過鞋跟，淺色褲子踩髒了很難洗，這是Steve的考量。Bucky的考量則是，Steve裹在這一堆不合身的大尺寸衣服裡讓他更像是被Bucky拐帶跑的失蹤兒童了。

他們在賣場買了四套衣服，兩套日用、兩套睡衣，因為沒有人能確定Thor什麼時候才找到Loki，找到之後是否又能順利地讓對方解除魔法，但Steve和Bucky儘量保持樂觀態度。  
Steve直接在更衣室換上了其中一套日用服，他的鞋子也不合腳，所以Bucky又給他挑了一雙兒童休閒鞋。十二歲的尺寸對於眼下的Steve來說依然太大，因為注射血清以前的Steve長年處於發育不良狀態，可是沒準兒魔法尚未解除的這段期間他還會長大呢？所以兩人拿了十二歲尺寸的童裝和鞋子去櫃檯結帳。

穿著合身的Steve走在Bucky身旁，一切就顯得沒那麼怪異了，如果他手裡拿支甜筒一路蹦蹦跳跳，事情看上去就更順理成章，就像叔叔帶著侄子出門逛街。  
可惜Steve倒退的只有生理而非心理，他纖細的少年軀殼內裝著家庭主夫的炙熱靈魂，由於賣場正好在舉行蔬果特價拍賣會，熟食區的糕點也很便宜，所以雖然家裡的東西夠用，兩人最終還是提了大包小包離開賣場。  
礙於Steve目前的身高，他手裡的購物袋直接拖到了地面，袋底磨擦著硬石子路會有破掉的危險，達成共識之後，Steve答應把購物袋交給人高馬大的Bucky，他自己只抱了一個塞滿麵包和鹹派的牛皮紙袋。  
但，那個牛皮紙袋和從袋口伸出來的法國長棍仍然擋住Steve的視線，所以Bucky把兩只購物袋都移到一手，用另一手圈住Steve的肩膀，引導對方前進轉彎，從賣場到回家的路上都是如此。這麼一來彆扭的人就換成了Steve，他不只一次提出抗議，叫Bucky別把他當成小孩，Bucky表示他沒把Steve當小孩，他只是在做他熟悉的事。

稍晚，Bucky就印證了這項說法，他們遭遇到一個青少年才會有的尷尬窘境。  
兩人先吃了午餐，這幾天準備伙食的工作變得比以往輕鬆，因為Steve的胃口只剩下二分之一，他的胃袋跟著身材一起縮小了。早餐的培根和蛋還沒消化完畢，Steve甚至覺得他吃不下中午的義大利麵，可是他得逼自己攝取澱粉，要不因此長不高就完蛋了──他甚至產生這種可怕的想法。  
假日沒有任務，也沒有惱人的反派或外星人來襲。飯後，Steve和Bucky暫時沒別的事做，索性躺上床睡午覺。床舖是Steve唯一能敞開心胸依賴Bucky的地方，雖然他倚靠的方法從抵住對方的額頭變成了踡縮在對方胸前。  
這也沒什麼不好，Bucky心想，他們小時候也是這樣過，只是眼下，他和Steve的關係又變得複雜了許多。但Bucky依然記得照顧Steve的感覺，過往那種保護慾又湧上來襲捲他的全身，他一手摟住Steve瘦小的肩頭，另一手枕著自己的腦袋睡覺，卻沒能睡著。  
Steve身上穿著其中一套新買的睡衣，他在Bucky的懷裡睡得很香，睡褲卻才剛換上就被弄髒了。Bucky聽著Steve輕巧規律的鼻息聲，感覺有個硬硬的東西抵著他的肚子，他低頭看，對方的睡褲被撐起鼓鼓的一塊，前方的布料一片潮濕，不用想也知道發生了什麼。


	2. Chapter 2

「浣熊，你跟隊長最近有『那啥』嗎？」  
「『那啥』是什麼？」  
Tony比了一個用右手食指插進左手食指與拇指形成的圓洞手勢。Bucky『哦』了一聲。  
「『哦』又是什麼？」Clint問。  
「沒什麼，我們沒怎樣。」  
「你們怎麼能不怎麼樣？」Tony不可置信。  
「看他那樣，我還能怎麼樣？」  
「那樣是哪樣？」Clint又問。  
「想象一下一個小學生頂著Roosevelt總統的表情看著你。」  
「哦。」Tony和Clint明白了。  
「事情很嚴重，你不能跟頂著Roosevelt總統表情的小學生那啥。」Sam表示。  
「Thor究竟找到Loki沒有？」Bruce一臉憂心忡忡。  
「不管Thor有沒有找到Loki，Loki都找到我們了，」Nataha滑動手機屏幕看著剛才傳進來的新訊息，「或該說他的同伴找到我們了。還記得嗎？咱們的老夥伴，齊塔瑞星人，就是三年前Tony用核彈炸了他們老家王座的那群水母。」

※※※

嚴格說來，此次造訪地球的不能算是齊塔瑞星人，而是他們的合作夥伴斯庫魯人，這兩族人各別來自不同的時空與星球，但都聽命於Thanos。自從三年前的紐約大戰，復仇者將核彈扔進黑洞後又將其關閉，消滅了齊塔瑞星將近四分之一的人口後，Thanos就利用無限手套的力量撥了一撮斯庫魯人到齊塔瑞星上，半強制地完成兩族人民的融合，因為斯庫魯人擅長模仿和變形，他們很快地適應了齊塔瑞星球的氣候，同時也變化成齊塔瑞星人的模樣，在對方的國土落地生根並擴張勢力版圖。

齊塔瑞星人有多痛恨復仇者就不用說了，現在他們有了足夠的援軍，自然一逮到機會就要對地球進行反噬。根據復仇者收到的最新情報，在俄羅斯東側和美國西北側中間的太平洋海域發生了一起船隻攻擊事件，那艘船隸屬俄羅斯最大的天然氣公司，原本負責在極地周遭打撈深海的頁岩油氣，現在船隻卻被一批疑似復仇者聯盟的人馬挾持。  
是的，復仇者聯盟。鋼鐵人、黑寡婦、鷹眼、美國隊長、獵鷹，應有盡有。  
那些當然不是復仇者本尊，而是斯庫魯人偽裝成的山寨版，他們跳過了浩克和雷神，估計是因為這兩位開外掛等級的特異體質與神祇太難模仿。光是上述五位也足夠帶來俄羅斯人的恐慌了，自從克裡米亞半島和塞瓦斯托波爾在2014年加入俄羅斯，美國和歐盟對於俄羅斯經濟的一連串制裁行動就沒停止過，如今『偽』復仇者又在最敏感的北極航道劫俄國人的船，無疑是老虎頭上拔毛，不管這是否出於美國政府的授意，Putin肯定都氣得跳腳。

所以一接到通報，復仇者就開著飛船從美國東側直接飛往太平洋海域上空，這項行動經過國防部允可，再由神盾局支援交通工具和武器，至於出動的人員則和山寨版的有所微調：分別為鋼鐵人、黑寡婦、鷹眼、獵鷹和冬兵，Bruce Banner也在飛船上，但若非必要他不會輕易變身，哪怕是來幫忙的，倘若浩克一個不小心踩爛俄羅斯人的船，對方和美國人之間的賠償條款肯定沒完沒了。  
為什麼美國隊長不在出征隊伍裡呢？很簡單，因為他是個孩子。  
——外表上的未成年青少年，儘管如此，復仇者也不可能讓Steve參與這場行動，大人的世界對小孩來說實在太危險了，復仇者裡沒有一個人已婚，卻個個被激發了前所未見的父愛和母愛。  
當中有一個人的處境又比其他隊友更糾結，那就是冬兵，他不是真正的復仇者，更正確一點的說法，他是復仇者的家眷。事發當時，他甚至沒有通知Steve，就自作主張地與復仇者偕同出發，Bucky知道等他回家後和Steve也會像俄羅斯與美國政府那樣吵翻天，但等事到臨頭再說吧。

當神盾局的飛船離開停機坪時，Steve人又在哪裡呢？為什麼他沒察覺到自己被隊友兼同居人放鴿子？  
答案是他在Coulson的辦公室裡，事態很微妙，照說Coulson接收到的是第一手情報，Steve甚至該比復仇者任何一個人都先得知斯庫魯人搞鬼的消息，但他卻沒在集合時出現，這相當不尋常，雖然對復仇者來說也省掉一趟麻煩，前線告急，沒人有時間和Steve吵架，如果Steve頂著Roosevelt總統表情的小學生臉說教，所有人都會瘋掉。於是，飛船在美國隊長缺席的情況下發動引擎。  
也許Coulson正忙著幫Steve拍攝新的美國隊長套卡照片吧？復仇者在航行過程中開玩笑道。  
事實證明，他們還真猜對了一半，Steve確實獲得了一套Coulson為他量身訂作的迷你版美國隊長制服，除此之外，Coulson還準備了另一個隱藏版驚喜。

抵達臨近俄羅斯東側的太平洋海域後，飛船的駕駛員泊在半空中盤旋，Bruce也在機艙內待命，其他的復仇者一個個揹著降落傘空降到目標船隻的甲板上，爭取速戰速決。  
然後，當鋼鐵人、黑寡婦、鷹眼、獵鷹和冬兵的雙腳剛著地，幾十尺高空的機艙門發出喀噠聲響，它被迅速打開了又關起，五人同時轉頭，發現霧濛濛的天邊又多出了一只新的降落傘，它像朵小花似地在眾人面前綻放，花莖細小的幾乎看不見，等降落傘飄浮到甲板前，來者將披在身上的帆布掀開後，露出紅白藍的小件伏貼緊身衣，以及緊緊握在右臂旁，幾乎和他半個身體一樣高的汎合金盾牌——  
眾人全部傻眼了。

※※※

四天前，Bucky和Steve在華盛頓區的公寓臥房裡有這麼一場對話。  
距離Steve被縮小後，正好過了整整兩周，他們每天都期盼從神域捎來振奮人心的好消息，至今卻仍沓無音訊。Thor一旦遠離大氣層就沒辦法打手機向地表上的人匯報搜尋進度，除了相信他和他的養弟擁有超乎常人的心電感應並能早日把對方抓回來揍屁股之外，Steve和Bucky能作的也只有繼續等待了。  
只要地球沒出什麼毀滅性的大事，復仇者似乎樂得保持現狀。但對Steve和Bucky來說顯然完全不是那麼回事，世界暫時不需要美國隊長，那很好，Steve有權利享受難得的度假，然而這場假期中居然沒能有一點因應成人需求的身心調劑，這就很不好。

『今天的第三次了，』Bucky把沾滿了體液味的小尺寸睡褲扔進洗衣籃，當他從浴室走出來時，看見Steve坐在床邊，身上只穿了一條剛換好的乾淨內褲，Steve兩條小腿肚懸在床沿晃來晃去，Bucky走過去搔了搔他的髮頂，『再這樣下去，我們得幫你多買幾件睡衣。』  
『何必花冤枉錢呢？也許明天我就恢復正常了。』  
Steve說這話的賭氣意味濃厚，他手掌撐在床墊上，眼睛盯著地板，腳掌與地面的間距顯然令他很懊惱。在Bucky腦海中浮現出一幕景象，他想起Steve有一回和他去做體檢，兩人都脫掉了全身的衣服，只剩下一條四角褲，當時Steve只比Bucky小一歲，他的體檢表上卻被蓋了個大大的『4F』，Bucky則是順利通過了檢查，在受訓半個月後成為穿上筆挺軍裝的Barnes中士。  
坐在候診間椅子上的Steve，他的表情和現在差不了多少，差別在於他沒有一張寫滿前線戰事的報紙可以擋住自己的臉。

Bucky在Steve身旁坐下，床墊被他壓低了好幾吋，Steve因此稍稍滑向Bucky，後者順勢勾住他肩膀，把兩人的距離拉得更近，『你沒有不正常，Steve。』  
『我知道，』Steve聳肩，肩頭蹭著Bucky掌心，『除了不能做某些事，我正常得要命。』  
『例如？』  
『兩周以來你們一次任務也不讓我出。』  
Bucky嘆氣，他就知道Steve要提這個，『我們也討論過這件事了，重點在於，你沒有合身的制服，就這麼上戰場不安全。』  
『制服只是表象，你們真正的想法是我扛不動我的盾牌。』  
『我不否認我有這層擔心。』這回換Bucky聳著肩膀，Steve整個人都被他強壯的臂彎帶動搖擺。  
『盾牌就在牆邊，我可以證明我的力量給你看。』  
Steve邊說邊試圖站起身，Bucky一把扯住他的手臂將他抓回原處，『等一等，你打算拆了我們的臥房嗎？』

Bucky用的是右臂，他的力量卻還是足以讓Steve失去重心，一頭栽進他懷中，這場拉距似乎可以讓Steve的實驗課提前結束了。當然，縮小體型並沒有讓Steve的戰鬥能力喪失，他依舊記得所有的肉搏套路，也能駕輕就熟地拋擲盾牌，前提是他有這個機會。遭到逆轉的只是外貌而不是歲月，在二十世紀侵蝕著Steve的種種宿疾一個都沒有回過頭來找他，如同他和Bucky所說的，他很正常，也很健康，從他三天兩頭弄髒的睡褲就看得出來。  
『……我喜歡聽你說『我們』的臥房。』既然Steve已經待在Bucky懷裡了，他索性順水推舟，他一翻身，與Bucky面對面，接著攀爬到對方身前，跨開雙腿坐在Bucky的胯部。  
屬於兩人間的氛圍一下子變得很冒險，這種冒險和戰鬥又是完全不同的檔次。更何況，Steve還沒穿衣服。Bucky用手摟住對方的腰，Steve赤裸的胸膛貼著他的背心，兩人的乳頭隔著黑色布料悄悄地相互磨擦，他們都很清楚彼此在幹什麼，但這畫面遠遠望上去實在是太詭異了，這兩周來不斷困擾著Bucky的那個念頭又像條滑溜的蛇繞上來纏住他，他覺得自己像在犯罪。

『聽著，伙計，』Bucky的手掌下滑，托住Steve的屁股，把對方微微向上抬，儘可能離他的襠部遠一點，『不要挑戰我的底限。』  
『為什麼不呢？』Steve朝Bucky眨眨眼睛，『我可以用手幫你。』  
『你昨晚已經提議過了，我因此抱著幻想入睡，我夢見我在警察局作筆錄，而你被社福局的人領走。』  
『哦，那可真糟，』Steve斂起調笑的模樣，他看上去像是真的感覺很糟糕，他可不希望讓Bucky聯想到任何和監牢有關的事，『現在你了解我所指的『不能做的某些事』了吧？』  
讓Steve沮喪同樣不是Bucky想看見的，他又嘆了口氣，一手托起Steve的下巴，對方的體重這時又落回Bucky胯間，那裡已經變硬了，而Bucky放棄再去遮掩，『別露出這種表情，我們還能做這個。』  
Bucky說完話，他低下頭，親吻Steve。

接吻被劃定的法律彊界很模糊，孩子與父母也會親吻彼此，雖然Bucky沒有當父親的經驗，但這樣的自我催眠還是能讓他好過一些。事實上，當Steve的嘴唇貼住Bucky時，他立刻就確定他們曾經也這樣做過，用著與此刻類似的心境，凝望對方相仿的面容。  
原來當Steve還是小Steve時Bucky就親吻過他了，這項事實一定存在於如今的Steve心中，只是他沒有魯莾揭示，而是等Bucky自行挖掘。當他們第一次接吻時兩人都一樣年輕，Bucky的優勢也不過是比Steve多長了幾吋身高和更多斤肉，除此之外，他們一切平等，揣懷著砰然跳動的心臟，觸碰危險的禁忌邊緣。  
他們相擁在一起，Steve的膝蓋跪上Bucky的膝蓋，把自己撐到和對方相同的高度，不，他遠比Bucky站在更高的位置，將他托往那兒的是更勝於對方的野心。  
Steve的十隻手指插進Bucky的髮根，揉亂他一頭長髮，Bucky也和Steve做出一樣的動作，把對方的金髮弄得更亂，同時間變得紊亂的還有兩人的呼吸頻率。Steve穿的是Bucky的內褲，它套在他身上顯得大了不止一號，而且顯然很快又要進洗衣籃了，誰在乎？Steve把舌頭伸進Bucky的口腔，他讓Bucky清楚地體察到小Steve和大Steve的舌頭長度沒什麼不同，前者甚至還更凶狠一點，一個托著長槍的矮小士兵自然會衝得比任何人都快。這次換Bucky的身體失去了平衡，他往後傾斜，一隻手肘撐在床墊上，Steve像隻無尾熊在Bucky身上爬動，用炙熱的體溫帶來更多親密的磨蹭，Bucky是那棵被環抱的樹幹，他卻覺得自己隨時搖搖欲墜。

Steve很強壯，Bucky一直都知道。  
瘦小的身軀只是假象，它從來就關不住內裡那抹巨大的靈魂。隨著年歲的增長，如今Steve的心神又變得比以往更加壯大了，他是一艘航空母艦，也駛著它征戰無數，把戰艦的引擎拆下來鎖進保險櫃確實是大材小用，然而這就是Steve正在遭受的待遇，基於保護的心態，所有人都叫他乖乖待在家裡，不讓他到處亂跑，Bucky能想象對方有多憋屈。  
所以，當Steve的手掌下滑，捲動Bucky的背心下擺再往上將它脫掉時，Bucky沒有拒絕，突然間他覺得這樣也不錯，他深信過往他們一定也幹過相同的事。兩個布魯克林的混小子，一天到晚都在挑戰公權力，尤其是當它華而不實又限制住某些真正的自由時。  
Bucky幾乎就要用手去摸Steve的胯下，掂掂那裡的份量，是不是也和舌頭一樣像極了大個子Steve的尺寸，他同時被回憶與現實擁抱，分不清哪一項更為真切。然而，就當Bucky差點鼓起勇氣時，他褲子口袋裡的呼叫器響了。

他們像觸電一樣彈開來，Steve被Bucky推了一把，兩人赤裸相貼的上半身迅速分離，Steve向後跌倒在床上，Bucky則面露慌亂的去掏呼叫器。  
Steve盤腿坐著，他的內褲還支著一座小帳篷，他抿著嘴，越來越多的氣體盈滿在他頰邊，如果Steve面前有一張鏡子，他會被自己恐怖的表情給嚇一跳。  
『是Fury嗎？』當Bucky讀完呼叫器上方的訊息，並將它重新收進口袋時，Steve詢問，Bucky卻搖搖頭，『不，是Coulson。他需要我去支援Natasha和Clint在墨西哥的任務。』  
『這個叛徒。』Steve的眉頭緊緊皺在一起。  
『別這樣，你知道Coulson是出於好意，他不想看見他的偶像受傷。』

Bucky從床邊站起來，撈了自己的背心重新套上，再走向衣櫃尋找外出服。Steve坐在原處凝望這一切，他抬頭挺胸的小兄弟漸漸地消癟下去，那已經不是他此刻關注的焦點，Steve很明白，他又要成為被扔下的那個人。  
『Buck，』沉吟了一陣後，Steve開口道，『我並不真正在乎自己變成什麼模樣，人們取笑我，是因為他們知道我承受得住。』  
聞言，Bucky從衣櫃門旁抬起頭來，他看著Steve那張小臉，對方正被一種不符外在的肅穆給團團包圍，儼然像極了坐在輪椅上的巨人Roosevel。Bucky不知道該不該感謝Coulson不識時務的來訊制止了自己幹蠢事，他穿上一件長袖T恤，接著走回床邊，在Steve面前半蹲下來，一手擱在對方的膝頭上，『沒錯，你比大多數的人都堅強。人們需要削弱強者來自我慰藉。』  
『你說情話的功力又提高了，中士，』Steve低頭對Bucky微笑，Bucky用這種視角與他對話，本身就是一種體貼，『然而子彈不管打在誰身上，都一樣疼痛，這種事不分強弱，不分大小。』  
『是。』Bucky點頭。  
『——所以你了解我有多擔心你了嗎？』  
『當然。』Bucky摸著Steve的臉，他脖子上揚，又給了對方一個親吻，單純的嘴唇相碰，卻足以讓Steve眉開眼笑，『那我可以帶盾牌去墨西哥幫你擋子彈囉？』  
『不可以。』


	3. Chapter 3

看見一個小不點站在偌大的甲板上，四名復仇者和冬兵一片噤聲，他們甚至連面面相覷都做不到，因為五雙目光全部黏在Steve身前，沒人移得開。  
Tony是先打破沉默的那一個，他待在堅固的盔甲中，貌似很安全。  
『呃，誰來告訴我這只是一場幻覺，只有我看得到？』  
「Tony，我聽得見你講話，」Steve比了比自己的右耳，「我有戴對講機。」  
「哦狗屎！」Tony拍開頭盔前的擋板露出整張臉，「你他媽在搞什麼飛機？」  
「我想他沒有搞了飛機，他搭飛機跟我們一起來的，」Clint像支筆直的箭矢杵在原地，似乎還沒完全從震驚中回神，「重點是，他怎麼辦得到？」  
「這還用問嗎？肯定是Coulson，代價說不定真的是美國隊長迷你版整組套卡，你們看Steve連現成的制服都有了。」Natasha雙臂環胸，撇去最初驚訝的幾秒，她已經恢復成一副見怪不怪的模樣。  
「隊長……」除了這個單詞，Sam再也擠不出任何多餘的話來。  
冬兵與縮小版的美國隊長四目交視，前者的視線少說向下傾斜了四十五度角。Bucky沉默不語，他的眼神卻能殺死一整連士兵，見狀，Steve心虛地偏過頭，看向位於眾人身後的船艙，「好了，我們進去吧，如果情報來源屬實，被挾持的船員全被關在裡面。」

語畢，Steve便跨出一大步，意欲往前走，全副武裝的Tony立刻一橫身擋住他的去路，「慢著Steve，你不是在開玩笑吧？聽著，我定期都有捐錢給童子軍，他們賣的餅乾很好吃，但那不代表我支持他們上戰場扮家家酒！」  
「我脫離未成年快要一個世紀了。」Steve嘆道。  
「說到餅乾，我想起一件事。剛才在機艙時，我走到後方的儲藏室去拿洋芋片，那時我看見了一小團踡伏在角落的黑影，當下我沒有多想，我還以為它是什麼不可測的神袐力量……為什麼我沒有發現那就是Steve呢？」  
「因為你們根本沒打算發現我，Clint。」  
「這可不是鬧著玩的，你真的知道自己在幹什麼嗎？」紅髮女特工俯視著比她矮了半顆頭的金髮男人，她尊敬他，此刻也沒什麼調侃對方的心思，然而基於職業道德與戰友情誼，她覺得自己有必要扮黑臉。  
「隊長，你明白我敬重也關心你，如果有必要，我可以帶你飛回正上方的機艙。」Sam邊說邊將一手繞向胸前束帶，隨時準備按下啟動翅膀的開關。  
「謝謝你，Sam，我怕你拖不動我，我早餐吃得非常飽。還有Natasha，放心，我們是來這兒完成任務而不是扯彼此後腿的。」

結束這場對話後，小小的Steve便一馬當先，抄起盾牌朝船艙的方向直奔而去，他越過Bucky的身旁，後者依舊一句話也沒說。沒人來得及攔住Steve，先不論體型大小，Steve的腳程確實很快，就像一隻移行時速超過二十公里的彩色鬣蜥。  
這艘船在大海中航行，眾人的雙腳全部踏在甲板上，飛行能力在此地全然派不上用處，鋼鐵人和獵鷹無言以對，只能轉身跟上Steve的步伐。鷹眼與黑寡婦尾隨其後，地面作戰對兩名資深特工來說不成問題，他們卻覺得自己挑起了前所未有的重擔。

「『我們不是來扯彼此後腿的。』他剛才是這麼說對嗎？我沒聽錯吧？他是不是腦殼跟著縮小還是得了聽不見自己講話的毛病？」Tony邊跑步邊碎嘴。  
「我從來沒有邊出任務邊當保姆的經驗，在神盾局工作，跟隨Coulson的腳步，我感覺自己的能力又向上躍升了一個層級。」Clint接話。  
「男士們，我聽得見你們的聲音。」Steve的娃娃音再度響遍所有人的耳朵。  
「都閉上嘴！你們全部。」Natasha喪失了耐性。  
「我講最後一句話就好。隊長，只要你開口，我隨時當你的飛行器！」Sam忠誠地表示。  
Bucky緊臨在Steve身後，比所有人都距離對方更近。他的眉頭跟嘴唇一樣鎖死了，他看著Steve的背影，凝望那個緊實的小屁股裹在橡製的貼身褲裡左搖右晃的畫面，Bucky巴不得狠狠抽它一頓，但現在時機不對。

這艘LNG船產自歐洲，除了位於船首的艙房供員工活動和居住外，後方是一字排開的五個半球體大型貨艙。由於該船已處於回港階段，所以大部份的液化天然氣都完成了氣化與冷卻的流程，簡言之，這些充飽了甲烷的貨艙就像一個個遇熱則燃的易爆彈。  
根據神盾局取得的資料，包含船長在內，船上一共有二十人，船員們的行動全數受限，統一被拘禁在船艙的地下室。當復仇者們從船艙的一樓潛入時，他們看見了那幫『偽』復仇者。  
憑良心說，這些山寨星人當真作足了功課，從表面看上去，他們可說是把正牌的外貌仿效了十成十。他們一定有認真研讀過和復仇者有關的報章雜誌。  
事實上，『偽』黑寡婦現在也還在看報紙，她坐在駕駛室內的一張鐵板凳上，左腿翹起來枕著右腿，婀娜與不羈的姿態都像極了本尊。她手裡拿的是俄文報紙，而她正以一目十行的速度翻閱它，這是一種複製的過程，復仇者不認為斯庫魯人在決定侵略地球時會那麼勤奮地學習多國語言，對方所作的是來到這艘俄藉船上惡補。在『偽』黑寡婦眼前的俄文是全然陌生的語言，於是她先強行將它們背進腦海，一旦發生了相應的情境，例如有人扔出一枚手榴彈，另外有人大聲用俄語喊出：手榴彈！那她就能將這個單詞學起來並了解它的涵義，如果她還沒被炸死的話。

所以，不要和斯庫魯人交談。在潛進船艙之前，Steve曾經這樣交待他的伙伴。復仇者有理由相信，既然Thanos鎖定他們為報復目標，勢必讓斯庫魯人學會了一點復仇者使用的語言，也就是英語，然而對方能夠理解的範疇有限，所以復仇者提供的線索越少，就越能將任務簡化，避免不必要的節外生枝。  
他們來此的目的就是以正版打擊山寨，救出被挾持的船員，把船隻歸還給俄羅斯人，接著打道回府。至於劫船烏龍事件再讓兩國政府私下去釐清溝通。  
但是把簡單的事複雜化也是復仇者的特長之一。

Tony進入了駕駛室，當他一踏進這個空間，位在內裡的斯庫魯人就注意到他了。『偽』黑寡婦立刻折起報紙將它扔向腳邊，她從椅子上站起來，瞪視著Tony，後者卻逕直穿越整個房間，走向駕駛座，那裡站著一個山寨版的Tony，對方同樣身穿紅金色相間的盔甲，他正把船長按在儀表板前，逼迫對方開船，船長邊操作著儀表板上的按鍵邊朝對講機丟出一長串俄文，似乎在向港口作近況匯報。  
『偽』鋼鐵人舉著右手，將它抵在船長的頸背後方，只要他啟動衝擊光束，就能把船長的腦袋轟成稀巴爛。Tony走到『偽』鋼鐵人身後拍拍他的肩膀，「嘿，我的光束砲不是給你這樣用的。」  
聞言，船長嚇了一大跳，『偽』鋼鐵人則是即時轉身，用手掌朝Tony發射了一記脈衝光，Tony飛快向右側閃，光束擦過他的左邊肩頭，直接砸向正後方的牆壁，把它打穿了一個大洞。  
「哦，火力十足，」Tony回頭看了一眼那個被溶成焦鐵的洞口，它正冒出嗆鼻的黑煙來，「不過你穿的這件是Mark-22型對吧？不瞞你說，你的資訊有點過時，這個型號兩年前就被我的實驗室回收了，我敢打賭你面罩摘下來也沒我長得帥。」  
要求一個話癆症者少講話，這怎麼可能呢？  
鋼鐵人和『偽』鋼鐵人同時舉平雙手，在他們開火之前，Tony朝駕駛座的方位喊了一句『借過！』，俄籍船長還能聽懂這句英文，他連忙跑到一旁的桌子底下躲著，目瞪口呆地愣望兩個長得一模一樣的復仇者用光束砲猛轟對方。

至於『偽』黑寡婦，在她扔下報紙的那一刻，就被本尊給盯上了。Natasha知道船艙內部很快會變成科技狂的戰場，所以她把她的敵人引向外頭，她先朝山寨版的自己拋出一條彈簧線，勒住對方脖子，彈簧線雖然細卻極富延展性，無法使用單純的蠻力將其破壞。  
『偽』黑寡婦被拖到了門外，踏出門口時，她以腦袋為支點翻了個前筋斗，擺脫掉箝制住她的細線。如今黑寡婦和『偽』黑寡婦雙雙站在戶外的甲板上，強大的海風將兩人的紅髮吹颱得一片凌亂。  
Natasha俯下身使出一個掃堂，卻被『偽』黑寡婦閃過了，對方側手翻到了兩尺外的外置，接著單手撐在地面上，凶狠地與她對視。Natasha心想，這名敵人將她的動作模仿也研究得很仔細，這不難理解，紐約大戰與索科維亞一役，黑寡婦與敵軍的近身戰不計其數，只要有心人士將這些畫面側錄下來，一再反覆觀看，便能摸清她的格鬥路數。  
然而斯庫魯人也有他們的致命傷，Natasha抱定了這層想法，她往後疾奔兩步後凌空跳起，一腳踢向甲板旁的扶手杆，以反作用力躍向她的敵人，『偽』黑寡婦見狀趕緊倒退，她站定腳步後向後翻轉，用全身的體重將兩腳砸向Natasha，這正是Natasha的意圖，斯庫魯人現學現賣的能力出類拔萃，只可惜欠缺了地球人活絡狡詐的小心思。  
黑寡婦教給『偽』黑寡婦的動作正是她自身的軟肋，Natasha知道自己在空翻時容易曝露出上身的破綻，她將計就計，她先閃過了『偽』黑寡婦的攻勢，再跑向對方左側，繞了一百八十度的半圈後原地起跳，跳到了與『偽』黑寡婦等高的位置並跨騎在對方肩頭上，再用兩邊大腿剪住對方頭部，讓對方失去整體重心，步伐踉蹌地向旁跌去。  
『偽』黑寡婦摔落地面時，她的脖子發出了清脆的咔一聲響，Natasha用膝蓋骨擰碎了對方的頸骨，無論來自哪個星球的任何種族，一旦連接頸椎和大腦的中樞神經被破壞掉，就什麼都玩完了。『偽』黑寡婦美麗的臉孔在Natasha的兩腿中間慢慢失去血色，嬌小的身軀變回巨大的斯庫魯人體型，猙獰的模樣凍結在黃褐色的臉孔上，對方睜圓牛羚般的兩眼，不動了。

『偽』鷹眼從一開始就固守在船艙外圍，『偽』獵鷹則負責在地下室看守人質，所以Clint和Sam分頭行動。當Clint看見山寨版的自己穿著無袖皮質背心、身上揹著箭筒（筒內的箭矢數量還和他的相同，真專業）、手裡拿著他心愛的科技反曲弓複刻品，在貨艙四周來回晃蕩時，Clint暗暗告訴自己，如果沒把這個大混帳射成刺蝟，他就跟對方姓。  
Steve指示過，不要輕易破壞貨艙，因為從艙內流洩出來的甲烷一旦與空氣中的氧份結合，引爆的危險度便大大提升。所以Clint在發現『偽』鷹眼後，他先是喊了對方一聲，再在對方回頭時迅速躲到其中一個貨艙後方，一支箭矢隨即朝他的方向疾駛而來，箭頭擦過紅色的貨艙，好幾撮油漆和一小片鐵塊應聲落下。Clint由此確定，山寨星人連一點防爆的基本概念都沒有。  
Clint沿著半球狀的貨艙表面往上跑，他站在球體尖端拉出背後的一支箭，上弓後蹻正準心，『偽』鷹眼很快地發現了他，並且站在與Clint十尺外的距離做出和他一模一樣的動作，兩人面對面活像照鏡子。  
十尺的箭程很短，對Clint來說根本不可能失準，但他刻意將第一箭射偏，只讓它從山寨星人耳邊擦過去，直直飛向海洋，達到下馬威的功效。而『偽』鷹眼朝Clint射來的箭則是直接瞄準他的左眼球，下足了殺心。箭矢在射出的那零點零一秒Clint就看準了它的路徑，於是他向後下腰，箭矢從他正上方的天空飛了過去，連他一根頭髮都沒沾到。  
Clint嘖著嘴，他從一顆球頂跳到另一顆球頂，山寨版的他則是站在下方觀望，跟隨他的動作打轉，試圖出箭卻難以抓住準心。這說明了這名山寨星人的動作遠不及正版來得靈活輕巧，畢竟對方的本體是個大塊頭，Clint看過資料照片。  
正版鷹眼打算速戰速決。當他跳到倒數第四顆球體上方，『偽』鷹眼也及時回頭的當下，他朝海面射出一支箭矢，由於他瞄準的是和敵人完全相反的方向，『偽』鷹眼露出滿臉困惑，他的右耳滴下了一顆血珠，它是剛才Clint那一箭擦出來的小傷口，完全構不成威脅，但『偽』鷹眼不知道的是帶來威脅的不是傷口本身，而是箭頭掠過時黏在他耳垂上的那枚微型追蹤器。  
於是，那支飛向大海的箭矢瞬間又繞回來找他，箭矢前端的紅點在發亮，與追蹤器相互呼應。這次Clint對準了『偽』鷹眼的腦袋，啪地一聲，箭頭正中『偽』鷹眼的眉心，不偏不倚。  
在『偽』鷹眼還來不及看清楚發生什麼事之前，他的視野已陷入一片黑暗，他砰地一聲往後倒，在甲板上砸出重重聲響。Clint從貨艙上方跳回地面，『偽』鷹眼在他腳邊變回了原本的大塊頭模樣。  
「你一定不曉得自己站在順風處吧？」Clint對聽不見的敵人說。

『偽』獵鷹聽見了上方的騷動，他來到地下室門口，迎面撞上了正版獵鷹，兩人立刻大打出手。然而山寨版所沒有料到的是，正版身後還跟了個冬兵，於是不到一分鐘之內，『偽』獵鷹就被前退伍軍人與前蘇聯頂尖殺手放倒，Sam看著橫躺在地、臉頰跟身上的骨頭都被揍到移位的斯庫魯人，對方背在身後的獵鷹裝備就像是毫無用武之地的裝飾品，Sam幾乎要同情起對方來了。  
情報消息無誤，十九名船員清一色被繩索綑住了手和腳，全部的人集合起來坐在艙房角落。船員們看見闖進艙門的Sam和Bucky時自然嚇得不輕，但他們親眼目睹兩人將『偽』獵鷹打退，接著又跑來替眾人割斷手上和腳上的麻繩，這才稍稍放鬆了警戒心。  
然而替十九個人鬆綁也是一項浩大工程，Bucky在內心暗自讀秒，他望了望頭頂的天花板，聽見上頭傳來的咚、咚腳步聲，他明白甲板上的戰事尚未結束。  
「這裡交給你，」Bucky把手裡的德式獵刀交給Sam，它比Sam的軍用刀更加鋒利，「我去找Steve。」

在所有的『偽』復仇者中，美國隊長是最後一個現身的。  
或該說，最後一個被找到。他一直都待在船隻尾端的船舶旁，靜候液化天然氣在內裡完成化學作用，再傳輸進貨艙。在斯庫魯人接管這艘船時，他們當然得確保自身的安全，然而一旦敵人出現──或該說斯庫魯人試圖引誘的復仇者如實現身時，他們的戰略就改變了。  
一如Tony所說，斯庫魯人空有學習能力，資訊更新速度卻明顯不足，美國隊長被惡作劇之神的法術變小這件事在復仇者之中是個大笑話，但他們的笑聲怎樣也不可能傳到遙遠的齊塔瑞星。所以，在船舶處見到小小的Steve時，『偽』美國隊長愣在了原地，他看著Steve身穿和自己相仿的紅白藍制服，手裡也拿著同色系的圓盾，兩人的體型卻天差地遠。

『偽』美國隊長不禁爆出一聲大笑。  
對方的反應在Steve意料之中，他沒有笑，站在原地不動不跑。若要說正牌與山寨版的美國隊長身上有什麼東西的尺寸是相同的，那就是他們手裡的盾牌了。  
「犰狳。」『偽』美國隊長指著Steve，嘴裡吐出這一個動物名。  
Steve有點驚訝，他轉念一想，好吧，這位斯庫魯人顯然是動腦派的，不然對方不會成為隊伍的領袖，也許對方在抵達地球的短短幾天內看了不少電視節目，從國家地理頻道或動物星球習得了這麼冷僻的單字。  
覆蓋在Steve身上的制服確實很像鱗甲，他看了看手中的盾牌，半圓弧狀的盾面幾乎包覆住他半個身體，所以『偽』美國隊長會產生這樣的聯想也很正常。但，對方說錯了一件事。  
犰狳生性膽怯，Steve恰恰相反。

Steve並沒有擲出盾牌，甲板上矗立著高聳的貨艙，以及大型船舶，處處充滿了死角，再者，不破壞貨艙是他給隊友們的指示，也是他堅守的原則。他一轉身，背對著『偽』美國隊長奔跑，一轉眼溜進了對方看不見的角落，Steve有自信他的敵人會追上來而不是杵在原地不動，因為Steve前往的是對方最在意的地點，也就是駕駛艙。  
方才，駕駛艙的天花板被撞破了一個洞，兩名鋼鐵人的戰場已經從室內衍生到室外，肉搏戰並非Tony的專長，狹小的室間對他而言施展不開身手，再加上他得避免衝擊光束波及艙房外的貨艙，引發爆炸，所以他把『偽』鋼鐵人引到了天空。  
於是現在駕駛權又落回俄籍船長的手裡，Steve猜想『偽』美國隊長應該對此很生氣，因為顧守駕駛艙是他兩名隊友的責任，『偽』鋼鐵人卻中了激將法，為了追著Tony滿天跑而擅離職守（此時Steve就得感謝Tony激怒他人的功力），至於『偽』黑寡婦則早就在正牌黑寡婦的大腿夾殺下魂歸西天。

Steve在數個貨艙之間蛇行，他的個頭小、速度快，腳步聲相當輕盈敏捷，難以捕捉。但他的敵人沒有那麼多耐性陪他玩捉迷藏，當Steve的身影晃現在下一個轉折處時，逮到這麼零點幾秒的空檔，『偽』美國隊長甩出手裡的盾牌，它直直往Steve身後飛去，Steve聽見破風聲響，隨即轉身，用盾牌護在身前，他成功地擋下了這一記攻擊，卻也被對方巨大的拋擲力道撞擊得往後飛去。  
山寨版的盾牌在半空中迴旋，轉回『偽』美國隊長的手中，他邁開大步朝Steve走來，Steve跌坐在地面上，掙扎著準備爬起，他的動作像極了七十幾年前在暗巷裡的模樣，無論手裡拿著汎合金盾牌或垃圾筒蓋，他總是相信自己能以小搏大，這項固執的信念至今仍未變迭。  
「你真的是那個Steve Rogers嗎？」從『偽』美國隊長嘴中擠出生硬的英文，它一個字一個字敲進Steve的耳膜內，就像高大的敵人踩在木板上的腳步聲，帶來震耳不已的迴響。在『偽』美國隊長的臉上同時咧出一個獰笑，那是Steve本人不曾有過的笑法，看著一張和自己一模一樣的臉做出這樣的表情，感覺真的很奇妙。  
Steve重新站起身，他抓穩盾牌，準備作出下一波應戰，『偽』美國隊長來到他的跟前，伸長手臂打算抓他的肩膀，對方的拳頭卻在半空中被擋了下來。  
『偽』美國隊長抬頭看，在他的正前方，也就是Steve的正後方不知何時多出了一個男人，這人並不在斯庫魯人的資料名單內，對方眼神中滿是殺意，一頭棕黑色長髮在狂風中四散飛舞。他用自己的左手接下『偽』美國隊長的右手，他的手指是金屬材質的，力道大得出奇，「你怎麼不挑個和你一樣尺寸的打？」他冷冷說。

「Bucky！」在Steve喊出聲的同時，『偽』美國隊長被Bucky的左臂一推，往後彈開了將近三尺。當Steve出口後才驚覺自己違反了規則，他不該當著敵人的面喊Bucky的名字，但Bucky顧慮的另有其事，「該撤了，他們有援軍。」  
Bucky拍了拍Steve的肩膀，另一手指向上方，Steve順著Bucky的手勢抬頭察看，他發現神盾局的飛船周遭驀地多出了幾團烏黑的巨影，它們正朝船隻的上空逼近。與此同時，Natasha和Sam正把船艙內部的人質引導到甲板上，Clint則是前往了駕駛室。  
「Steve，你聽得見嗎？」Natasha的聲音這時從耳機內傳來。  
「可以，」Steve回答，他緊盯站在眼前的『偽』美國隊長，對方也看見了頂頭的支援部隊，內心似乎另有盤算，「天空那些新出現的飛機不屬於神盾局、也並非俄國官方派出來的機種，對嗎？」  
「對，Coulson說，那些是非官方授意的飛行工具，他們還在和俄羅斯政府確認對方的身份。」  
『偽』美國隊長這時一轉身，再度往船舶的方向跑，Steve與Bucky見狀飛快追了上去，Bucky邊前進邊試圖把Steve擋在身後，Steve則是邊推擠Bucky的手邊持續朝麥克風發話，「我猜是九頭蛇，」Steve說，他的餘光瞥見身旁的Bucky眉毛動了一下，「偽裝成我的人，他拿的不是純汎合金盾牌，盾身卻也混進了振金的材質，據我所知Zemo男爵從非洲那兒打劫了不少振金囤在自己的武器庫。另外能在非官方授權的情況下派出那麼多飛機闖進俄羅斯人的領空，除了九頭蛇外我想不出誰敢那麼囂張。」  
「又是這幫兔崽子？他們愛我們愛得如此深切，我都不好意思拒絕了，」Tony在對話頻道中說，「給我兩分鐘解決我的另一半。」  
「隊長，有個不妙的消息要告訴你，這艘船在海面逗留的時間太長，天然氣燃料早就不夠用了，現在船長把動力轉換到柴油槽，但是柴油的餘量大概沒辦法支撐這艘船開回港口。」Clint站在駕駛室的儀表板前作出上述回報。  
Steve思考了幾秒鐘，「我知道了，Clint，請切換成自動駕駛模式，再帶船長離開駕駛室，到甲板和其他人會合。Natasha和Sam，請你們協助這艘船上所有的人進入神盾局的機艙。」  
「收到。」Clint說。  
「收到。」Natasha和Sam覆述。

Steve和Bucky來到船隻末端。在前端，所有的船員連同船長都登上了甲板，Sam啟動飛行器，他聯繫飛機的駕駛將機身拉低，儘量貼近船身並放下救生梯，好讓船員們一個個爬上去。  
Sam則是飛到半空中支援Tony，因為侵入領空的敵軍飛機目測共有三架，他怕Tony一個人忙不過來，同時也擔心敵機攻擊神盾局的飛船。前一項擔心似乎是多餘的，因為當Sam抵達百尺的高空時，他看見Tony正以驚人的時速追趕著『偽』鋼鐵人，從Tony腳底流洩出的火箭升空器能量依舊充沛，反之，山寨版的那位則疲態盡現。  
「嗨，伙計，需要幫手嗎？」Sam飛到Tony的身邊問。  
「感謝你的體貼，小棉襖，我搞得定，我想你更得留意上面那幾具大怪鳥，」Tony朝疑似九頭蛇的敵機昂了昂脖子，「他們看起來隨時會開砲。」

Tony的話才說完，幾柄機槍就從那些敵機的尾翼由豎轉橫，它們瞄準了神盾局的飛船，射擊出一連串子彈，飛船的駕駛連忙操控機身閃躲，從空中垂向船支的縄梯跟著劇烈搖晃，幾個攀在上面的船員險些掉進海底。  
見狀，Sam立即轉換航道，他先飛往縄梯處穩住梯身，讓那些船員順利爬進機艙，接著再飛回甲板。由敵機機槍射出的子彈不斷竄過他身旁，造成大小不一的擦傷。神盾局的飛船也有武力裝置，駕駛邊避開攻擊邊轉動機尾的槍柄發射連擊，然而在一對多的情況下應戰倍顯吃力。  
復仇者試著把船上的人員送上飛機，敵機的人則開始空降到船上，他們不是斯庫魯人，而是一般的地球人，然而從這些人的黑衣束裝以及所持的武器裝備看來，Steve的猜測沒錯，他們八九不離十是九頭蛇派來的人馬。  
於是，甲板上的另一場激戰展開了，Natasha、Clint和Bucky，三名擅長近身戰的高手與這些臨空而降的不速之客展開搏鬥，沒過多久Sam也返回甲板上，跳入了這場戰局。

「遊戲到此為止，甜心，你對我的心意我很感謝，但我無法回應你，因為我有心上人了。」Tony說，他閃過一枚從敵機射出來的尾彈，接著朝對方送上一記離子砲，敵機尾翼被他打壞了三分之一，他還得再接再厲，但他必須先解決掉既有的對手才能專心應付更大規模的空戰。  
從『偽』鋼鐵人腳底噴出來的火焰漸漸在減少，不管對方身上的盔甲是Thanos的恩賜、地球人的造物、還是斯庫魯人自行物化出來的仿製品，它無論如何無法和本尊的某些優勢相比，那就是Tony掌握了永續能源的技術，對方沒有。再者，一旦進入空中，『偽』鋼鐵人的導航和視物能力就變得比在陸地上差，大氣壓力的變化以及能見度有限的濃密雲霧之間，對方的飛行航道不斷碰壁，有好幾回他甚至差點撞上自家的飛機尾巴。  
Tony實在看不下去了，他迅速整頓盔甲內的程式，重新召喚出一批能量，他伸出兩隻手掌，把脈衝光的頻波開到最大，瞄準『偽』鋼鐵人的後方發射。兩道光束在空中劃出紅色與金色的流雲，直接打爆對方的頭盔，當那名斯庫魯人往正下方墜落時，他身上的盔甲盡數幻化成粉末，只留下一具沒了腦袋的身體掉進大海。  
「你把Mark-22造得挺像，我很佩服，但是你沒有我的副駕駛Jarvis，抱歉啦！」Tony向海面比了個鞠躬的手勢，在Jarvis清晰的導航下，他接著去追其中一艘敵機的屁股。

當Steve趕到船尾的時候，他正好看見『偽』美國隊長用手中的盾牌砸向船舶。  
他大吃一驚，船舶一旦被破壞，半氣化的液態天然氣將會大量溢散到空氣中，不穩定的成份與氧氣結合，帶來的結果不堪設想。斯庫魯人顯然和復仇者有一樣的計劃，他們打算棄船了，不管這艘船上還有多少他們的同伙。  
『偽』美國隊長對著Steve站立的位置微笑，那笑意令人不寒而慄，Steve知道自己一輩子也無法做出這樣的事，露出相同的表情，可是看著這一幕畫面，他仍接收到了某種警訊。

「Natasha、Bucky，別開槍！」Steve朝對講機大喊，因為不久前他才聽見兩名前蘇聯特務對敵人扣下的好幾次扳機聲，冬兵和黑寡婦都是一流的槍手，也習慣用子彈應付戰鬥，然而一聽見Steve的警告，甲板上的兩人立即鬆開扣在扳機前的食指，「甲烷洩露到了艙外，現在只要空氣中一有火花，很容易就會引爆──」  
Steve話還沒說完，爆炸聲就在所有人的耳機頻道中響起。  
他的警告聲只傳進復仇者耳內，卻不能阻止九頭蛇的人開槍，有一枚子彈正好從其中一名九頭蛇的槍管中射出，沒順利命中任何人，卻觸動了空氣中的甲烷，Steve所在的位置最接近甲烷的儲存地，於是，他腳底下的那片甲板被炸開了。


	4. Chapter 4

Steve迅速拿起盾牌，護在身前，爆炸的震波重重砸在盾面上，把他整個人彈飛了出去。  
『偽』美國隊長的處境和Steve相同，他們倆一大一小，同時被半圓弧狀的氣場給彈開，身體越過甲板右側的護欄扶手，雙雙飛向海洋。

「上帝，」Tony的聲音在復仇者共用的頻道中響起，「我剛才看見了什麼，兩塊法蘭西餅乾，一個大塊一個小塊，從船邊飛出去掉進海裡。小塊的那個是不是Steve？Steve，伙計、老頭、孩子？你聽得見我說話嗎？」  
「我猜Steve的耳機掉了，」Natasha說，她的背景傳出不少雜音，聽起來像是她正疾速移行中，時不時還有拳頭砸進肉體的聲響，「Tony，你現在別靠近甲板，船尾有易爆氣體外洩，你的離子炮和光束槍簡直是最佳助燃物。」  
「我想走也走不開啊，這幾隻大鳥太迷戀我，巴不得一口吞了我。」從Tony的音頻中傳來此起彼落的機槍轟炸聲響，與船上的背景聲相互呼應。所幸，氣爆只延伸到倒數第二個貨艙就停止了，貨艙的建材都是防火材質，然而船尾的船舶已開始起火燃燒，焰腳沿著木頭製的甲板一路竄升，直奔船首。  
「這裡的火球很快也要把我們吞掉了。」Clint邊說邊就近用他的箭矢捅向其中一名九頭蛇的頸窩，再迴身射穿另一人的眉心，這是制止敵方再胡亂開槍的不二法門。  
「我需要你再掩護飛船幾分鐘，Tony，讓我把船員全部送進機艙，辦得到嗎？」Sam拍下胸甲前的按鈕，啟動獵鷹裝，他攔腰抱住甲板上的一名船員，鼓動翅膀將對方送上天空，因為神盾局飛船的繩梯在幾秒鐘之前被子彈打斷了。  
「如果你們高喊『Hail Stark！』我就能辦到。」  
「去死吧Stark（Hell Stark）！」  
「閉嘴。」  
「幹正事。」  
「嘿，說好的隊友情都到哪兒去了？還有那支落海冰棍打算怎麼處置？」  
「等我擰掉剩餘的幾隻蛇頭就下去找Steve，這批人活像敢死隊，子彈不用錢的亂打，想自殺還要拖整船的人陪葬。」Natasha說。  
「附議，不過下海這項工作交給我吧Nat，妳的識水性沒我好。」Clint說。  
「還是讓我來，等我護送完最後幾名人質。隊長會同意我這樣做。」Sam說。  
Bucky什麼話也沒說，他跨步走向護欄，朝海面俯瞰一眼，隨即雙手往欄杆一撐，傾身跳進大海。

Steve似乎聽見Bucky喊他的聲音。  
事實上他什麼也聽不見，他塞在右耳裡的通訊器在爆炸第一時間就被震飛了，當Steve仰面栽進海洋時，大量的鹹水灌進他的耳朵，徹底阻絕掉聽覺。  
於是他拼命睜大眼睛，渴望看清甲板上的光景。巨型氣船像一片樹葉飄浮在頭頂上，葉片是漆黑的，海面則像一大塊透明的水晶，陽光透過水晶橫切面一一照進海底，卻照不亮Steve的視野。  
他手裡還握著盾牌，汎合金的重量和浮力讓他懸滯在三尺的水深處，他奮力划動雙手，細瘦的胳膊能產生的抗阻力卻很有限。他該感謝爆炸震波把他震得夠遠，有數團黑影跟著Steve一起砸進海中，目測是同樣被波及的九頭蛇爪牙，他們還來不及游離船身，就被船底下的渦輪漿片給捲進去，腥紅色的血液隨即在暗綠色海底瀰漫開來。

他的伙伴肯定不在那兒。Steve心想，他的視線追逐著陽光。  
Bucky一定不會在那兒。因為Bucky是游泳好手，在水中就像隻海豚那樣活躍，即使對方落海，也有能力在最短的時間內脫困。Steve很慶幸自己跟來了這裡，哪怕遭到所有人的反對，反對的人也包括Coulson在內。  
『我的同伴，你最信賴的那群人，他們有銳利的目光、清晰的感官、精準的敏度和優秀的戰鬥力，他們有的人甚至能飛上天。』出發之前，Steve曾對Coulson這麼說。  
一道似鳥的黑影從正上方的天空划過去，那是Sam和他的翅膀，Steve認得出來。金色與紅色的光芒交錯著在海平面閃爍，伴隨時不時響起的引擎作動聲，那是Tony與他的盔甲。  
『可是他們依然需要向心力。如你所說，缺乏信念的人當不了贏家，信念是一劑強力膠，能把七零八落的心志牢牢黏合在一起。』  
沒有接連的爆炸聲，也沒有更多人的身體像炮彈砸入海中。Steve鬆了一口氣，氣船下方的漿片在海底刮起一條長長的漩渦，渦輪正中心就像張大嘴的鯨魚，等著更多的糧食投餵。Steve不需要他的伙伴以身犯險，他能靠自己的力量掙脫困境，他一翻身，轉變成頭上腳下的姿態，他雙腳在身下猛踢，抵抗著強大的水壓。Steve對自己在水底生存的能力有信心，因為教他學會游泳的人正是Bucky。  
『眼下的我沒有強壯的身軀，沒有以一搏十的怪力，我也不會飛，甚至沒有一件適合我穿的制服。』  
Steve極力游向上方，他的腦袋一冒出海平面，水面折射出的光線扎疼了他的眼睛，數十枚機槍射出的子彈則像雨點一般落下，Steve立刻舉起盾牌格檔，彈頭在他的頭頂敲出刺耳的叮咚聲響，把紅白藍的烤漆擦出一條條焦黑的刮痕，廢棄了的彈殼盡數落入海中。  
『然而一旦有我在場，復仇者的任務就不僅止是殺敵，他們會撥出一部分的心思來守護隊友，守護的意念比什麼都來得重要。』

Steve左張右望，他在尋找造成這一切的元凶。在斜前方約百尺外的海面上，Steve看見了另一塊紅白藍圓盾，它的盾身出現了一大片三角型的裂縫，就像被切碎了的蛋糕，摻入雜質的合金終究做不到無堅不摧，那面殘破的盾牌隨著起伏的浪花恣意飄浮，乏人問津。  
順著盾牌的落點，Steve移動目光，隨後他看到了那名偽造者，『偽』美國隊長的身體裹著濕答答的緊身衣，金髮也濕透了，有一台敵機貼得離海面特別近，對方的手攀到了機艙扔下來的繩梯，機尾的引擎大力催動，『偽』美國隊長跟隨機體向上爬升，打算逃跑。  
Steve轉頭望了泊在遠處的船隻一眼，他看見火焰幾乎佔據了船身的一半，五枚球狀貨艙有兩枚被火勢吞沒，艙體尚未爆炸，卻也是時間早晚的問題。Steve敲了敲右耳，嘗試呼叫，卻發現他怎樣也聽不到從耳內傳來的回音，他的耳機應該是遺落了。  
突然間，一股怒意有如火舌從Steve的胸腔蔓延至大腦，他感受不到海水的冰涼，炙熱感囤積在他的四肢百駭。Steve使勁將手上的盾牌擲出，破空的圓盾高速旋轉，逕直飛向敵機垂降的繩梯，並且割斷了繩子，原本掛在梯面上的『偽』美國隊長來不及往上爬，壯碩的身體便連同斷落的繩索直直下墜，掉回了海裡。

Steve把盾牌嵌在身後的揹帶，彎身鑽進水面，朝海底游去，和另一個自己扭打在一塊兒。  
這個男人並不在乎同伴的生死，Steve心想。他把一大口氧氣憋在肺葉裡，嘴中只吐露細小的泡沫，相對地，斯庫魯人吐出的氣泡就和他的身體划出的水花一樣驚人，外太空缺乏水份，沒有海洋，這裡不是斯庫魯人適應的戰場，他終究還是怕死的，卻罔顧其他人的性命。  
Steve雙手雙腳都纏在『偽』美國隊長身前，他們拉扯著對方的衣服，Steve在水底也聽得見強化橡料被一一撕裂的聲音。斯庫魯人非常完美地模仿了美國隊長，他有Steve變小之前的結實肌肉，強而有力的肢體和拳頭，但他揮出的每一拳都無法對Steve構成傷害，水的浮力弱化了這些力量。  
在這片水底，力量和生命都是平等的。Steve很高興自己來到了這兒，他最初把自己推向戰場時並不是要避免遭遇這類的事，而是要避免成為這樣的人。  
無論強大與弱小，恃強凌弱都違反了Steve的信念。  
斯庫魯人各別擊破的策略終究有其效用，復仇者為了救人而被分化了集中力，並無暇顧及在各個角落衍生的小細節。Steve無法想象，如果他沒有提出警告，他的伙伴會落入什麼樣的境地，那些自衛用的槍彈很可能回過頭來，反噬救援者的性命。  
Steve想象了Bucky在爆破中粉身碎骨的模樣。  
他不認為自己能承受這個。

從Steve嘴裡吐出來的氣泡越來越多了，他的對手發現他的難纏，死命地想要將他擺脫掉，『偽』美國隊長抱住Steve的小腦袋，用膝蓋頂進他的腹部，即使在水壓與浮力的抵銷下，這一記還是令Steve吃疼，他的雙手才稍一鬆開，『偽』美國隊長就朝他狠踹一腳，把Steve踢得離自己更遠，接著奮力向上方游去。  
Steve眼前一陣發黑，他的身體跟隨身後的盾牌下沉，隱隱約約的雷聲透過海水滲進他的耳膜，令人聯想到世界崩塌的聲音。這時，有一道銀光竄進海平面，與雷擊帶來的壓迫感相反，銀色的光芒柔和地在晦暗中擴散開來，它湧向Steve的周身，一股溫暖堅實的力道環抱住他並將他向上方托，這樣的觸感對Steve而言無比熟悉。  
當Steve的腦袋重新浮出水面時，從雲間灑落的陽光在他頭頂舖成一片光譜，若隱若現的雷聲仍在持續，Steve將它解讀成是自己的耳鳴。在他正前方，他看見了那道銀光的動向，Bucky就在Steve眼前，左手臂從碎裂的袖子中露出來，那正是光源的起始。Bucky正划動他的左臂和右臂朝『偽』美國隊長游去，一如Steve所說的，他的動作在水裡靈活得像條魚，Bucky三兩下就追趕到敵軍身後，他伸出左手圈住對方脖子，從Bucky勒緊的力道看來，他下一秒就能擰斷對方的頸骨。

「慢著！」Steve大喊，他的喉嚨灌進了不少飽含鹽份的水，聲音因此顯得沙啞，就像是剛踏進變聲期的少年。『Bucky』這個字幾乎要滑出Steve的舌尖又飛快被他嚥回嘴裡，他不會再犯同樣的錯。  
Bucky聞言，他抓著『偽』美國隊長的身體轉過半圈，正面面向Steve，他勒在對方脖子上的手仍未鬆開。Steve以最快的速度游向兩人，他看向被Bucky箝制的『自己』，心說這幕畫面真奇妙，Steve深信自己和Bucky一輩子都不會再落入這樣的敵對模式，他知道Bucky和他有相同的想法。  
Steve湊近另一個自己，後者像是Steve在鏡中見到的模樣，此時卻流露出一絲早先沒有的驚恐，那同樣是Steve鮮少出現的表情。  
「嘿，我是Steve Rogers，」Steve對假面皮底下的斯庫魯人說，「你弄錯了盾牌的使用方法。」  
Steve將手伸到背後，抽起他的汎合金盾牌，對準『偽』美國隊長的腦門敲下去，這一下剛好讓對方陷入昏迷又沒有徹底要了對方的命，復仇者需要可以一個問訊的活口。

『偽』美國隊長卸下了Steve的面容，變回斯庫魯人頁岩般的皮膚，對方緊閉著眼睛，下垂的眼皮像兩隻金魚堆積在眼臉上。Bucky一手拖著對方笨重的身軀，另一手伸向Steve，同一時間Steve也張開雙手把Bucky抱住，兩個人的額頭和胸部狠狠地撞在一塊兒。  
「你這個渾蛋！」Bucky說，他的手摟得Steve太緊，幾乎讓Steve喘不過氣來，「無賴，」Steve悶悶地說，他貼在Bucky的胸口上，聽見對方清晰有力的心跳聲一陣陣傳來，嘴角堆滿了笑意，「我沒淹死也快被你給勒死了，給我作個人工呼吸？」  
Bucky將手順著Steve的腰際往下滑，在水底捏了一把Steve的屁股，他的下巴接著上揚，「那裡有觀眾。」

Steve順延Bucky的視線往頭頂看，距離他們最近的是神盾局的飛船，它的外殼已經滿目瘡痍，防禦系統也隨著動能的銳減而漸漸消退。單憑Tony一個人的護航顯得欲振乏力，儘管鋼鐵人的核融爐能不斷供給新能量，包裹在盔甲中的依然是血肉之軀的凡人。  
Sam正好將最後一名船員送進機艙內，他的翅膀就和身體一樣傷痕累累，這時，意想不到的援軍出現了。九頭蛇的敵機呈現三角形的陣式將神盾局飛船鎖死在正中央，讓它無處可躲，在最前方那一架敵機的機翼卻站了一個人，他的身形高大無比，火紅色的披風與金色長髮隨風飄揚，他腳底把機身踩穿了一個大洞，手裡握著的Mjolnir與天空中閃動的雷電交織牽引。  
「老天，是Thor，」Steve驚呼道，原來早先他聽見的雷聲不是幻覺。他下意識地去摸自己的右耳，這才想起他搞丟了通訊器，Bucky見狀，不等Steve開口，他便拔下自己的通訊器交給Steve，Steve立刻將它接過來，對著麥克風喊話，「Natasha、Clint，你們還在船上嗎？」  
「小不點，你終於上線啦？」Clint隨即搭腔，「你自己回頭看看，這艘船差不多變成了烤箱，很快就要進化成自爆的微波爐。船上的人員已經全數撤離，你發問得真是時候，我和Nat正準備花式入水。」  
「不，那太危險，水底的渦輪馬力太強，你現在也沒有時間回駕駛艙降低轉速。Sam，你聽得見我的聲音嗎？你是否還有力氣接一趟Clint和Natasha？」  
「那有什麼問題，隊長，我還能順道帶上你和Bucky。」Sam邊答話邊從機艙門前折返，重新朝甲板的方向飛去。  
「你聽起來比你表現的更疲憊，Bucky和我會另外想辦法。Tony，請你飛到Thor身邊，告訴他落雷儘量不要打在船隻上，Thor沒有通訊器，這件事拜託你了。」  
「還用你說？你以為雷神至今沒有把俄羅斯船炸成旗魚串是誰的功勞？不過我想距離這一幕的發生也不遠了，LNG船的防火塑料就算有5VB的等級也扛不住長時間的高溫烘烤，這艘船我們是註定要賠給俄羅斯人了，賠款金額就交給國防部的那些禿頂老頭去傷腦筋。」  
「你說的對，現在我們能做的就是逮住始作俑者，還有把損害比率降到最低。Bruce，你在線上嗎？」  
「你們總算想到要把我加進公用頻道了，隊長，」Bruce久暌的聲音響起，他聽上去既焦慮又無奈，「還以為你們壓根兒忘記我也在這架飛機上。」  
「親愛的，你必須理解我們的苦心，稍早那場大混戰沒讓你加入是為了你的心理衛生著想。」Tony說。  
「難道我就不會用自己的眼睛看？」  
「好了，通通別吵，」Steve用半變聲的童腔發號嚴正的施令，「Tony和Thor，你們負責破壞敵機的動力來源。Sam，把Clint和Natasha送回機艙後你們就關上艙門，別再離開機身半步。Bruce，你知道接下來該怎麼做。」  
「放心，」Bruce說，「綠色的大傢伙等著出場很久了。」  
「需要我等等唱首安眠曲嗎？博士？」Natasha問。

火勢將偌大的LNG船身全數吞沒，被焰舌包圍的貨艙開始溶化，大量甲烷從中洩出，與周遭的惰性氣體結合，空氣組成分子瀕臨易爆的最高點，一觸即發。  
Thor如實遵守Steve的指示，他甩動錘柄，在三架敵機之間來回飛竄，由Mjolnir召喚而來的閃電一一貫穿機翼與作動中的引擎，儘管飛機駕駛將機槍瞄準了雷神瘋狂掃射，子彈打在神祇的鎧甲和軀殼上卻都不經用。  
第一架敵機因之墜毀，在機身下墜的過程中，駕駛啟動了迫降模式，將機座的防護罩掀開，座椅連同座椅上的人一併彈出，卻在半空中被鋼鐵人攔截，Tony逮住了敵機的正駕駛並把對方拖回神盾局的機艙內，另一個偵訊對象取得。  
第二架、第三架敵機繼而殞落，人類的科技造物在神祇與大自然的力量面前顯得不堪一擊。在不遠處的海域仍有其它船隻出沒，儘管復仇者擊落敵機的地點避開了這些船隻，但雷電與炮擊在空氣中擦出的熱能和大量火花，已經到達了天然氣可承受的飽和程度。

於是，LNG船上的貨艙爆炸，第一個、第二個、第三個……引爆有如骨牌效應般接二連三地發生，直到全船陷入火海。  
Bruce在這時拉開艙門，算準了間距，縱身跳出。他的凡人之軀在半空中變化成Hulk，巨大的綠色身體俯壓在船身上，不偏不倚。  
Hulk的體重將整艘船往下壓，最後一顆貨艙因而在海底爆破，海中的魚兒們因為突如其來的巨大震波四散奔逃，海平面也同樣產生劇烈的晃動，大部分的爆炸威力卻都被Hulk的身軀給擋了下來，就像在悶燒鍋底下爆開的玉米粒。

爆炸的餘波逐漸散去，在海面上左搖右晃的船隻也一一趨於平穩，除了船員們抱著船艙內的馬桶吐得亂七八糟，基本上沒造成什麼過大的傷害。  
從『偽』美國隊長打回原形的斯庫魯人，他的巨大身軀起了很好的作用，他仰躺著飄浮在海面，形成一具天然的獨木舟，小Steve跨坐在斯庫魯人的肚子上，他的盾牌翻轉過來作了現成的浮板，Bucky抓著盾緣在Steve身旁打水。當Tony和Sam一人一邊從天而降時，他們說他們還以為Steve和Bucky在演泰坦尼號，但Steve和Bucky都沒看過這部電影，不確定Tony和Sam是什麼意思。  
最強壯的地球人則由最強壯的神祇作出援救。Thor甩著他的Mjolnir飛向海面，嘗試把Hulk托起來，即便是力大無窮的雷神，要移動Hulk卻也倍感吃力，幸好這次Hulk在黑寡婦還沒開口唱歌前就恢復了人類之軀，因為他累壞了，Hulk在被Thor拖曳到半空中時就變回Bruce的身體，吸進過多有害物質令Bruce徹底陷入昏迷，他需要回飛機上好好睡一覺。

「Thor，能在這裡看到你讓我們很驚訝，」替Bruce拉上棉被後，Natasha檢視了在另一張床上呼呼大睡的Sam的點滴，確定瓶中的葡萄糖有在正常流動，她才從休息室裡走出來，「應該說是驚喜。」  
高大的金髮神祇彎身站在休息室門口，這個機艙對他來說實在太小了，更正確一點地說，對所有人都太小了，因為機艙內擠滿了二十名俄羅斯籍船員，外加三個九頭蛇飛機駕駛還有一個斯庫魯人，幾乎超出它的負載上限，若它能順利飛回美國本土就該謝天謝地。  
復仇者已向Coulson作出匯報。同樣以復仇為名，斯庫魯人與九頭蛇內心所想的只有單純的殺戮，毫無團結意向，註定要打輸這場仗。  
「朋友有難時出手相救是我的榮幸。」雷神謙遜地表示。  
「大恩不言謝，猛男，晚點兒你跟我們回Stark大樓，我上個月請朋友帶了十桶德國艾丁格白啤酒回紐約，它的蜂蜜香氣可能有點類似你提過的金宮蜜酒，但我肯定要比那更加美味。當然了，這些啤酒不會有納粹的份，這是正義人士獨享的優惠。」Tony說，他已經脫下他的鋼鐵戰甲，儘管有打在盔甲上的諸多彈孔替他透氣，他仍然悶出了滿身大汗，現在正坐在冷氣出風口納涼。  
「我想Thor除了如天神一般化解了地球的另一場危機外，應該也帶來了好消息？」Clint邊問邊朝Steve的方向擠眼睛。  
「呃。」Steve面露尷尬，他不否認他很關心這件事的進度，但把私人問題擺在公事面前向來不是他的作風。  
「感謝你的熱情款待，Tony，我很樂意和你喝上幾杯。Clint，你說得對，我這趟來米爾嘉德確實捎帶了一份口信，這份信息當然和Steve有關。」

語畢，Thor就著Steve的座位前方蹲下，如此一來他正好與對方視線平行。Steve身上的制服被扯得破破爛爛的，左邊的袖子還整隻被拽掉，寬大的領子一路從肩膀下滑到胸口，實在不怎麼雅觀。  
Bucky就坐在Steve身旁，Thor的目光輪流在兩人之間巡視，接著他面露深沉的歉疚，「造成你們這段日子的不便，我替Loki致上最大的歉意。」  
「這份歉意肯定不是來自Loki本人。」Clint抱著手臂在一旁說。  
「我同意，不然我就張嘴把啤酒桶吞進去。」Tony附和。  
「你們能讓Thor好好把話說完嗎？」Natasha表示。  
「這不要緊，說真的，戰爭中什麼事都會發生。我只想知道Loki對這項魔法的解除與否有什麼說法？」Steve拍了拍金髮神祇的臂膀，露出鼓勵的笑。  
「Loki說，這不是時間的魔法，再強大的術士，要作到時光逆轉也有難度。這是一項心靈的魔法，你此刻的模樣正反應了你內心的期望。」  
「啥？」在場所有人口徑一致道。

Thor面有難色，Bucky迅速轉頭看向Steve，其他三人的目光也和Bucky集中在同一處，Steve本人則是在視線焦點之中笑容僵化，他抬手揉了揉眉心，「等等……Thor，我不太明白你的意思？」  
「其實我也不明白，Loki的話語總是詭辯難測。我想他所指的是，這項法術會針對不同的被施予者而發揮不同的作用。」  
「你的意思是，如果今天Loki的魔法光束打到的不是Steve而是你，你就會變成一個外帶全家桶？」Tony說。  
「那是什麼東西？」Thor不解地問。  
「別理Tony，我心裡想的是，Loki既然提供了這麼高深莫測的說詞，應該也有便於常人理解的版本吧？我不相信你都能從他嘴裡套出這番話，他還能放過話癆的好機會？」  
「妳是對的，Natasha，當我向Loki提出相同的疑問時，他給了我這個。」Thor像是驀地想起什麼似的，他解開腰帶上的束袋，從中掏出來一個小瓶子，瓶身是透明的，內裡盛裝著翡綠色的液體，顏色讓人想起Loki的瞳孔。  
「這又是什麼？」眾人齊聲問。  
「Loki解釋過它的成份，但內容有些複雜，我並未一一記住。它大致的功能是，如果Steve覺得他現在的身體無法負荷他的願望，那他只要喝下這個，問題就能迎刃而解。」  
「我覺得剛才那段和心靈有關的好懂一點。」Clint說。  
「你的記憶一定有差錯，Thor，應該是『慾望』不是『願望』。」Tony說。  
「整件事的順序都出了差錯，你一開始把這瓶藥水拿出來不就結了？」Natasha不受控的翻白眼。  
Steve低頭看向那瓶藥水，感覺Loki透過它狡黠的朝他眨眼睛，「Thor，你確定──呃，Bucky，你去哪兒？」  
坐在Steve身旁的Bucky突然站起來，朝機艙末尾走去，Steve回頭看了看Bucky的背影，又轉過來望向Thor，他的眼珠子飛快地轉動，就和他的雙腳一樣無法拿捏去向，「等我一下。」

Steve把盾牌擱在腳邊，決定起身去找Bucky。他一離開座位，其他人就像螞蟻湧向甜點一樣圍住Thor，研究起他手中的那瓶成分和配色都很可疑的藥水。  
「你是怎麼搞到這瓶藥水的？從實招來。」Natasha按著Thor的肩頭。高大神祇被她的力道固定在地面，一時無法動彈，能轉動的只有金色腦袋和散發疑惑的藍色瞳孔。  
「那頭麋鹿不可能這麼好心，你是不是也和他那啥了？」Tony說。  
「那啥是什麼？」Thor眨著眼問。  
「就是Steve喝了藥水後會和Bucky幹出的事。」Clint解答。

機艙尾端，左側是休息室，精疲力盡的Bruce和Sam都在那兒睡覺。右側是備用間，大部分非復仇者的成員都擠在那兒。最盡頭是儲藏室，裡面堆滿各式各樣的存糧和乾淨的飲用水。  
Bucky站在一個小型冰箱前面，看向鑲在機尾的那扇圓型窗戶，Steve躡手躡腳走到Bucky身後，從他的高度看不見Bucky映在玻璃窗上的表情，所以他乾脆繞到了Bucky正前方，擠在Bucky和冰箱的中間，以他的體型來說一點也不難辦到。  
Bucky低頭瞥了Steve一眼，隨即轉身，打算向機艙前方走，Steve又以迅雷不及掩耳的速度回到Bucky面前，有如跟著磁石打轉的指南針，堵住對方的去路，他左邊的衣服已經從胸口滑到了腰際，幾乎和半裸沒兩樣，但他沒時間在意這些小事。  
「Buck，你在生氣？」Steve仰高了脖子問。剛才Thor說的關於魔法的那段話，Bucky一字不漏地聽在耳裡。Steve無法說自己毫不心虛，然而他覺得這件事有很大的解釋空間，Bucky不能連一點機會都不給他。  
Bucky拿不依不饒的Steve永遠沒辦法，他嘆了口氣，「回家說。」


	5. Chapter 5

Loki的藥水擺在木製的床櫃上，水面呈現靜止，瑩綠色的光芒沉在液體中悄悄流轉，彷彿是有生命的活物。

一回到位於華盛頓的公寓，剛踏進主臥房，Steve就把盾牌豎在牆邊，藥水擱到床頭，接著撈起小尺寸的睡衣，直奔附設在臥房內的浴室。  
藥水的瓶身還很溫熱，稍早在飛船上時，Steve全程將瓶子捂在手中，除此之外他還抓了一條毛毯，把毯子當成粽葉一樣裹住自己的身體，因為他的制服已變得破破爛爛，制服底下則藏著不可告人的秘密。  
飛船抵達紐約市時已是晚間，Coulson在神盾局久候多時，一旦把九頭蛇餘黨和斯庫魯人移交給局內，就暫時沒有復仇者的事了，質詢審問是偵察人員的工作，若真要說在這方面使得上力的人，大概只有Natasha，但在跑了大半個地球剿敵歸來後，她好歹有權力放一個晚上的假。於是Natasha跟著同伴們離開神盾局，返回復仇者大樓，Tony開了2000c.c.的桶裝白啤酒招待他的金宮友人，Bruce進入客房繼續補眠，清醒後的Sam和Clint大啖啤酒和爆米花，至於兩位老冰棍，沒人敢強留他們，大家都知道老人家還有自己的問題要解決。

Steve和Bucky是搭的士回家的，摘掉機艙專用的毛毯後，Steve改披上Bucky的皮外套（『你若一直包緊那條毯子簡直像被人怎麼了似的』，Tony表示），一路上兩人沉默不語。  
在眼下的時刻，Steve很慶幸Bucky和自己打冷戰，他不該這麼想的，但這確保了他和Bucky的安全間距。機艙內，Bucky坐在離Steve最遠的位置，Steve用腦袋靠著窗戶，假裝打盹，耳朵則豎得尖尖的，隔著大老遠他也聽得見Bucky和其他人聊天的聲音，他的聽力就和沒有退化的其它感官一樣靈敏。  
Bucky儘可能保持輕鬆的語調，既然Thor能從Loki手裡搞到解除魔法的配方，照說Bucky該感到愉悅，這表示他接下來都不用再當被良心譴責的保姆了，其他復仇者也一樣。所以眾人都被歡欣鼓舞的氣氛給包圍，拆洋芋片和開易開罐的聲響不絕於耳。  
Steve聽見Tony問Bucky，回家以後他打算拿這瓶藥水怎麼辦？是倒進馬桶還是絆到思樂冰裡餵Steve喝下去？Clint附議前項提案，他認為誰有膽量喝下Loki親手調製的藥水，誰就是九界裡最勇敢的人。Thor反駁了Clint的說法，他堅稱Loki是出於一番好意想幫忙，再說Steve確實是他所認識的最勇敢的人之一。  
Natasha不予置評，她表示，若真要問她的意見，她會說那瓶是春藥，如果Bucky有這方面的需求就不要猶豫地讓Steve喝乾它吧！

Steve關起浴室的門，他脫掉Bucky的外套，露出宛如一團破布的制服，他小心翼翼將制服脫下來，拎在眼前察看，無論從哪個角度打量，它幾乎都沒有修復的可能性，Steve在內心向Coulson說了聲抱歉。  
他把制服整整齊齊地折好，放在置物架上。接著他光著身體站到盥洗鏡前，觀察自己的傷勢。在Steve的胸部和腹部各有一大片紫色瘀青，即使是在水中，斯庫魯人往他身上招呼的拳頭和膝蓋也很要得，Steve當下還裂了一根肋骨，但他沒讓任何人知道，包括Bucky在內。  
Steve但願自己隱藏得夠好，坐在飛機上時，他全程裝睡，還時不時地發出類似貓咪的呼嚕聲，掩蓋住齒齦併出的嘶嘶聲響，好讓人們覺得他睡得很熟。Steve很習慣這樣的流程了，從他孩提時代就是如此，當時他也是這樣挺了過來，甚至沒有Erskine博士的血清加持。一如Steve對Bucky說過的，無論是不是個超級士兵，被拳頭和子彈打到都一樣疼痛，在沒有外力輔助的情況下，Steve能做的唯有慢慢等傷口恢復，事情總會變好，只要有足夠的等待時間。

如今，在鏡子中，從Steve胸腔下方浮起一根根的肋骨，雖然它們纖細得像是小鳥骨骼，形狀卻很完整，並跟隨著呼吸起伏。Steve用手指撫摸胸前，滲入指腹的堅實感讓他感到安心，從俄羅斯飛回美國的幾小時之內他的裂骨已然癒合，即使還有人質疑他不強壯也無所謂，反正Steve不打算拿這事出來說嘴。至於那些礙眼的瘀青更加無關緊要，一過了今晚它們就會消失。待會兒Steve要做的，就是沖個熱水澡，把身上的塵土和汗臭味都洗乾淨，再套上Bucky給他買的睡衣，若無其事的走出去。  
至此，Steve打的如意算盤都很順遂，直到他身後響起『喀噠』的開門聲。

Bucky推開門，走了進來，盥洗台距離門口兩尺不到，Steve壓根兒來不及作出反應，比方說跳進浴缸再把浴簾拉起來之類的，Bucky已經站在他跟前。  
高大的Bucky一下子填滿了整間浴室，矮小的Steve則覺得自己無處可躲，若他能像蟻人縮得比分子還小就好了。Bucky直視著Steve，後者則左顧右盼，他赤裸裸的身體就像視力檢查表一樣晾在Bucky前方，這時他又巴不得自己擁有隱形女的能力。  
Bucky在機艙的儲物冰箱前曾經說，有什麼話回家講，從對方當時流露出的怒意看來，Steve原本以為這個談話的時機還要拖得更長。

「呃，嗨，」Steve打招呼的方式像個蠢蛋，最終他的目光還是不得不回到Bucky身前，畢竟對方是磁石，而他是那根不受控的銀針。Steve的手一會兒擱在洗手台旁邊，一會兒指向馬桶，他的手指在半空胡亂揮舞一陣後又放下，搓了搓自己的大腿，「你想用廁所嗎？」  
Bucky沒說話，他貼在腿側的右手握成了拳狀，左手則沒有，想必他知道若自己連左拳也握起來會十分恐怖。Steve看得出Bucky正極力控制怒火，從冬兵變回一個正常人的漫長旅程中，這是難度最高的項目之一，而Bucky為了Steve努力辦到。  
鵝黃色的室光照映下，籠罩在Bucky眼中的霧靄逐漸散去，他的瞳孔找回原有的清澈，這讓Steve與他的對視又變得更容易了些，隨後Bucky也鬆開右邊的拳頭，他的力道和全身繃緊的神經一起鬆懈下來。  
一旁的馬桶蓋掀開著，Bucky伸手將它蓋上，然後坐在被大理石托高的桶蓋上方，Bucky牽起Steve的手，把對方拖向自己，他的右手掌貼到Steve的胸前，微涼的體溫讓Steve稍稍瑟縮一陣。  
「還會痛？」Bucky問。  
聞言，Steve挺直了腰桿，搖搖頭，「小事一樁（Piece of Cake）。」  
「蛋糕……你覺得肚子餓？」Bucky邊說邊把手下移到Steve的腹部，他的掌心俯貼在那片平坦的肌肉時，下方的胃袋剛好傳出咕嚕一聲響，Steve的臉紅了起來，Bucky則是忍不住笑出聲，「對，你餓了。」  
這個笑聲讓Steve知道，警報解除了一半，或許他應該悲觀一點，但至少這開啟了Steve和Bucky之間的溝通橋樑，他今晚有很大機率不必去睡沙發。

「對不起。」Steve說。  
他低著頭，現在Bucky離開了馬桶，拖來一張短板凳坐在Steve的面前，Steve脫得一絲不掛，全身上下只留下一條三角內褲，除了胸腹上的瘀血外，他兩條細得跟冰棍木棒一樣的腿上也有數道擦傷，Bucky用食鹽水和紗布替他清理傷口，「為了什麼？」  
「為了沒有早點告訴你這件事。」  
「若你指的是這個，就不必了，你的打呼聲裝得又不高明，你不是好演員。」Bucky頭也不抬，舉起左手用手指彈了彈Steve的肋骨，他不偏不倚碰到Steve的傷處，疼得對方直咬牙。  
「……我沒覺得能瞞過你，」Steve撇撇嘴角，好吧，他差點以為他瞞過了Bucky，事實證明他還是太天真，他得儘可能扳回一城，「但不包括另一件事。」  
Bucky另一手順著Steve的小腿向上摸，然後在大腿內側停住了，「你想開火嗎？Steve。」  
「我已經用道歉當作開場白了。」  
「你該道歉的對象是你自己。我一直知道你喜歡挨揍，但，你不認為若你有更大的體積來承載這些拳頭，更符合你的心願？」

對Bucky來說，一口氣講完這麼長的句子可不容易，他今晚不斷在作挑戰極限的事，畢竟他已經不是那個伶牙俐齒的Barnes中士了，他的腦筋依然靈活，卻在生命三分之二的時間被迫把這份靈活用在別的地方。  
Steve深知這一點，每當他想起來，都為此痛心，但此刻他更感到開心，因為Bucky記得某些連Steve自己都快遺忘的事，「我很高興你記得我的喜好，Buck。然而事實上，一個人在世上所佔的體積大小，只決定了人們注視的目光多寡。」  
「而你並不在意這個。」  
「其實我在意，」Steve坦承，「人們會用他們看到的東西來決定要讓你做多少事，當他們第一次見到我從實驗艙裡走出來時，你真該看看這些人臉上的表情……我在走進艙門前，得仰著頭看每個人，等我走出艙門後，看到的是每個人的頭頂。再來的事你也知道了，他們讓我穿上那件制服，去世界各地賣國債，同樣都是紅白藍配色，那件舞台戲服穿在我身上多麼可笑，就像你說的，我不適合當演員，我唯一該去的地方只有戰場。」

Bucky安靜了幾秒，他不是第一次聽Steve的長篇大論，卻每次都得花點時間去消化內容，上個世紀和這個世紀都是，「你辦到了，你拿起那面盾牌，站到戰場的最前線，成為美國隊長，世界上最偉大的戰士之一，我想不透你為什麼要捨棄這個身份。」  
「是『大多數人』眼裡的美國隊長，Bucky，巡迴表演讓我看見了虛榮心帶來的結果，差點錯失救出你的機會，則是更大的夢魘。最終我明白了，人們的期望和我真正想作的是兩回事，可是你，你的期望和我卻是同一回事。還記得在義大利札克諾村的那間酒館嗎？你坐在吧台前告訴我，你想跟隨的才不是那個穿著花俏制服的傢伙，而是那個弱不禁風的布魯克林小子，因為他不管挨幾次打，受再重的傷，都不懂得逃跑。」  
「而我得看住他的後背，」Bucky自動銜接上Steve的台詞，他想起稍早自己在甲板上做的事，再對應Steve的心境與現下的狀態，突然一切都能解釋得通了，「哦，上帝，你不是吧？」  
Steve的頭越來越低，這會兒他是真的感到難為情，研究十隻腳趾頭的間隙彷彿成了世界上最重要的事。  
「我從來不覺得惡作劇之神能幹出什麼正經勾當，」Steve說，「但是Loki，他的狡黠其來有自，Thor比外在看上去更有智慧，卻還是一天到晚被他的養弟耍得團團轉。我只是想，若那魔法的效能真的如Loki所說的……那麼也許他說得並沒有錯，我確實緬懷過去，比我想象中更懷念。」  
「你懷念在暗巷裡被揍得七輦八素的日子，那多吸引人。」  
「當然吸引人，別忘了你也在那兒，」Steve脫口而出，然後很快驚覺自己說錯了話，「抱歉，我不該這麼說。」  
「為什麼又道歉？」  
「我不該視這些回憶為理所當然，你想不起它們，也沒關係。」

Bucky揚起嘴角，這次他是發自內心的微笑，他把消毒用品擺到地上，打開雙腿，把Steve拉進自己的私人領域。Steve平扁的胸肌抵在Bucky臉前，Bucky抬起頭，越過兩粒粉色的乳尖望向Steve的下巴，「我記得和你有關的每件事。」  
「真的？說來聽聽？」  
「這個嘛……」Bucky摟住Steve的腰，吊高一邊眉毛，這是他故作神袐時會出現的小動作，Steve幾乎想不起來上回自己見到這一幕是什麼時候的事了，「你的母親，她有個美麗的名字，叫Sarah。」  
Steve愣在原地，他完全沒有想到Bucky會提起這個。  
不等Steve回話（他的嘴唇半張，喉嚨擠不出發音，比剛才顯得更蠢，卻也莫名可愛），Bucky接著又說，「冬天的時候，你會把報紙墊在襯衫下方，或者揉成團塞進皮鞋裡，偶爾也會塞棉花，」他用手掌撫摸Steve的胸膛，在那兒比劃出紙張的形狀，接著慢慢下滑，來到大腿彎折處時，他抬起Steve的一隻腳踩到板凳上，掌心揉著Steve的腳掌，它比他的手掌大不了多少，「這是你省錢的方式，從我十二歲認識你，就沒見過你買一雙新鞋子。」  
Steve綻開一個大大的微笑，幾乎要把他的臉給吞沒了，他不該打斷Bucky難得的滔滔不絕，但他忍不住，「你把在碼頭工作賺來的錢拿給我，叫我去買鞋，你說如果連路都不能好好走，怎麼去跟人家打仗。」  
「我說的是腳得先捂熱了，身上其它地方才會跟著暖和，難道你寧可把錢拿去看醫生也不肯給鞋店賺？」  
「對，你是這麼說的沒錯，」Steve低下頭，從他眼角旁滾出一行眼淚，同時他依然在笑，「我的記性沒有你好。」

Bucky昂起脖子，額頭和Steve的額頭貼在一塊兒，他舔到他頰邊的眼淚，鹹味在舌尖擴散，就像從海裡帶回來的味道。  
在氣船爆炸的那一刻，Steve整個人被彈向船外，一度消失在Bucky的視野裡，他差點以為他要失去他了，雖然恐慌稍縱即逝，卻不容許一再發生。Bucky回想起自己發怒的理由，如果Steve以為眼下的他們算是和解，那可就大錯特錯。  
「我記得你這顆小腦袋瓜裡裝了多少東西，」Bucky用指節叩著Steve的後腦勺，「就和塞報紙一樣，明明有更好的作法，你卻老愛自討苦吃。」  
「那個時代，人人都這麼做，奢侈不是好習慣，所以至今我也只買了兩套兒童睡衣，哪怕我天天弄髒它們。」  
「若你變回原來的樣子，這些洗衣精的錢可以省下來。」  
「卻得拿去買別的東西，」Steve嘴唇的形狀改變了，它在Bucky就近的視野中扯出一抹壞笑，「保險套和潤滑劑的錢，剛好跟這筆錢打平。」  
Bucky往Steve屁股上揍了一下，手勁毫不收斂，「你搞錯了重點，先生──現在我叫你先生不必感到理虧，我在意的重點只有一個。」  
「願聞其詳。」  
「我不希望你受傷。」  
「可是你打得我好痛。」Steve裝模作樣地揉揉屁股。  
「下一次出任務，敵人可不會只是打你屁股而已，」Bucky說，他回頭看了一眼放在置物架上的制服，就算它被折疊起來，還是看得出支離破碎的痕跡，「Coulson也不會一直給你作新制服，你讓他心都碎了，這是另一種程度的資源浪費。」

Bucky的思路就和邏輯一樣清晰，讓人挑不出可反駁的破綻。Steve嘆了口氣，他走上前，跨開兩腳坐在Bucky的大腿上，天曉得他這樣做居然不會壓垮底下的矮凳，Steve知道自已再耍賴也沒有多久的時間了，他得把握每分每秒。  
「我只是希望你看著我，」Steve圈住Bucky的脖子，哪怕用的是兩隻細胳膊，這依然很管用，Bucky的腦袋被他鎖在臂彎裡，只能看向他一人，「你十二歲起就認識我，我頂著這副模樣和你度過了整整十五年，而大個子的我只擁有你不到兩年，你覺得我會眷戀哪個多一些？」  
「Steve，在我眼裡，你一直沒什麼不同。」  
「這是謊話，當你在Zola的實驗室醒來時──很抱歉我又提起這件事，你也別糾正我的道歉──第一眼看到我，你不認得我。」  
「我不是愛麗絲夢遊仙境裡的微笑貓，看著你變大變小，還覺得很有趣。真正讓我感興趣的是血清總算治好了你的肺炎，也不會讓猩紅熱把你害死。」  
「現在我也有這樣的優勢，你看，我吻你時，不用擔心吻你到一半哮喘發作。」

Steve劍及履及，他湊上去親吻Bucky，兩人在觸碰到嘴唇的那一刻輕啄對方，接著就有默契地伸出舌頭。上一次他們接吻是在五天以前，那個被Bucky的墨西哥之行給打斷的吻，始終找不到機會延續，因為Bucky在墨西哥待了整整四天，第五天，也就是今天早晨，他才剛剛飛回神盾局報到，就又跟著復仇者一起飛去了俄羅斯。  
飛船上還藏著小小的Steve，現在他跨騎在Bucky身上，比起五天前的那個吻，這個濕答答的舌吻直接跳過曖昩，邁入了情色階段，就像他們以往所做的那樣。Bucky兩手握住Steve的屁股，搓揉內褲底下的臀肉，它們被彈性布料勒得緊緊的，因為Steve的那話兒從前方直挺挺立了起來，像根槍管頂著Bucky的肚子，而Bucky不再為此感到不自在，這個男人早先已經證明了他能做到童子軍做不到的事。  
「……你想的跟我想的一樣嗎？」Steve鬆開Bucky的嘴唇，用鼻尖磨蹭對方，兩張笑臉在對方的瞳孔裡擴大，「想不想看看這樣的我能做多少事？」  
Bucky歪頭佯裝思考，舌尖舔了一圈周遭的唇肉，「你的吻技變得比以前好。」  
「如果比較的對象是多年前的這個我，謝謝，我會當作是稱讚。」  
「口才也是。然而打仗不能光靠一張嘴。」Bucky捏捏Steve的嘴角，後者順勢扁起嘴唇，「嘿，你不能否認我幹的不錯！至少比另一個大塊頭好。」  
Bucky的念頭轉向被關在偵訊室裡的斯庫魯人，對方可能正在喝地球人招待他的白開水，但他應該不會太喜歡打在臉上的強力鎂光燈，「那個大塊頭醜多了，這是你比他好的部分——但，被氣流炸飛、掉進海底、險些死掉？不，在我跟著掉下去之前，我一點都不認為這很不錯。」  
「Buck，不瞞你說，關於你『掉下去』這件事，我有相當嚴重的恐慌症。」Steve斂起了笑容，Bucky被他的表情嚇了一跳，從Steve臉上，Bucky能看出和自己一樣的擔心，在這件事上，他們對彼此抱有相同的願望。  
「那我們就不討論這個話題，說點別的……」Bucky改口，「或者，做點別的。」

他們以最快的速度沖完了澡。用不著費心洗得太乾淨，既然過一會兒又要把身體弄髒。  
Bucky身上也有大大小小的傷口，都不嚴重，充其量只是皮外傷。令Steve關注的另有其事，Bucky關心著Steve的傷勢，卻不關心自己，他許下願望，希望Steve好好的，這份願望裡卻沒有他自己的位置。  
事情從來都是如此，Steve心想。他和Bucky來到臥室，兩人一起躺到床上，他沒有穿睡衣，他什麼都沒穿，Bucky也一樣。Steve讓Bucky仰面躺著，室內只開了一盞夜燈，Steve趴在Bucky身前，在微光之中，他親吻Bucky的身體，用舌頭舔拭對方皮膚上每一道視野所及的血痕。  
他們都勃起了，兩根生殖器磨擦著彼此，他們的身體都很潮濕，原本用毛巾抹乾的水珠，又變成汗珠從毛細孔湧出來，弄濕了床單。Bucky一聲不吭，只是沉默地接受Steve的行為，對超級士兵來說，這些傷口甚至構不成疼痛的要素，可是Steve還是希望Bucky好好對待自己，這是他必須厚著臉皮跟去戰場的最大理由，他得看著他，就像他看著他。不管Steve的表現有多無私，他的心願是自私的。

Steve往下移動，花了比平日久一點的時間來到Bucky胯下，他的身體對他來說像一張新的冒險地圖，裡面藏著許多待挖掘的寶藏。  
吞下Bucky對現在的Steve來說有其難度，因為他的臉骨太窄小，他只把Bucky含進了一半，龜頭就戳到他的喉嚨，他的整張小臉都被粗壯的柱體填滿。這畫面把Bucky嚇得不輕，他想拉開Steve，卻發現自己對抗不了這股固執的力量，他很確定當Steve還是小Steve時，他們從未這樣做過，無論在哪個時空，Bucky都不會冒著殺死Steve的風險，Steve倒是很愛冒自殺的危險。  
Bucky用右手扯著Steve的髮根，Steve抬起左手，抓住Bucky的手腕，他輕輕撫摸它，溫柔地制止它，他的堅持仍在大步向前邁進。Loki的藥水就擺在床頭櫃，在距離Steve一尺不到的位置，它像一只銳利的眼睛，盯著他的表現，看他如何在沒有它的幫助之下承載自己的慾望。

從Steve的額間滲出更多的汗水，他按住Bucky的胯骨，往後退出兩吋，他調整角度，將頭偏了個位置，對方充血的前端因而不再謀殺他，而是貼住他口腔內壁的黏膜。Steve半瞇著眼睛，改用黏膜愛撫對方，舌尖細細舔過每一根浮在莖皮上的血管。當Steve聽見從Bucky喉腔裡滑出的第一道呻吟時，他掀起眼皮看向對方，挑逗地擠眼，這樣的姿態，那個純情的布魯克林小子可做不出來。  
一如Loki對Thor說的，這不是一道時間的魔法，事情終究和過往不再相同了。Steve生平第一次給Bucky口交，是他們在軍營裡時。Bucky才見到Steve幾天，還在調適對方吃了變大蛋糕的事實，屬於他們之間的一切就像趕鴨子上架，情慾壓抑太久、思念過度澎湃，子彈充填的速度遠不及死亡人口的攀升。時間揮舞著皮鞭在他們身後追趕，他們還沒機會享盡重逢的快樂，分離時刻就已到來，  
在帷幕後方或男用廁所裡，Steve吞吐得快速，無法講究技巧。此刻他慢條斯理，對待Bucky的勃起就像對待剛出土的寶物，那樣地慎而重之，這是連這個世紀的Steve都不曾有過的心境。

他僅僅靠著口腔內壁的磨擦，頰肌的收縮，就讓Bucky射了出來。這與衝動無關，和真正的情慾有關。Bucky仰躺在枕頭上，腦袋將枕套壓出皺折，他的手指把Steve的髮根掐得緊緊的，卻沒有因此弄傷對方，他和Steve同樣小心翼翼。  
光是看著Steve的臉，看見時間對這個男人施予的魔法，就足以讓Bucky亢奮，他的興奮不需要理由，不是因為他們是血氣方剛的超級士兵，卻被迫禁慾了半個月，Bucky還能等上更久，如果那是Steve想要的。  
Steve含住Bucky的生殖器，在對方完成射精後，依然沒有鬆口，他的臉頰下凹又鼓起，喉結來回滑動，在Bucky看不見的地方，Steve嚥下了他所有的精液，Steve用這項行為證明這一切才是他所想要的，他閉上眼睛，白色液體流出嘴角，粉紅的潤澤爬滿他的臉，除此之外，全是喜悅。  
瑩綠色藥水裡迸出了亮晶晶的光芒，它們像一串星星，在瓶中灑落成銀河，亮光靜默綿延地飄游。

「你知道嗎？這就是我想象中的未來，」Steve帶著Bucky的味道，爬向味道的主人，他的表情很慵懶，語調卻很精神，「我們原本應該有的未來。你沒有上戰場，我繼續畫畫，我們合夥開間麵包店或甜點店什麼的，那在大蕭條時代多少有些賺頭。或者我們都上了戰場，只是都沒有施打血清，戰爭結束後，我們回家，存一點錢，買棟有壁爐的公寓，每晚我都在臥房吵得你睡不著覺，再讓你累到第二天早上醒不過來。」  
小小的身體，卻有那麼大的口氣，Bucky發現，他對這一切一點也不陌生。他用右手拇指抹掉Steve嘴邊的精液，像抹掉蛋糕的鮮奶油，然後他將手繞回身前，摸摸自己的左臂，「你想象中的未來應該沒有這個。」  
Bucky無意潑Steve的冷水，他只是說了實話，而實話總是傷人。  
「……它是最好的一部分，」Steve俯上前，跟Bucky一起撫摸他的手臂，Steve聽起來也不像在說謊，只是誠實得萬般苦澀，「就像裝巧克力的金屬盒。」  
「帶鐵銹味的巧克力，你可能會拉肚子。」Bucky忍不住發噱。  
Steve把臉貼向Bucky的肩頭，舔吻手臂和身體的連接處，「想試試看嗎？」

保險套和潤滑劑擺在床頭櫃的一格小抽屉，Steve拉開它，將用品拿出來，然後他的目光又落向那瓶藥水。  
他拿起藥水，放在手掌中審視，在飛機上，Steve不願灑了它，是出於對Thor的尊重，不管Loki是否別有企圖，Thor仍然為了朋友竭盡所能。如今Steve握著這瓶藥水，回想Thor所說的話，感到哭笑不得，他有可能像個勇者喝下它的唯一理由，就是為了取悅Bucky，如果Natasha對這瓶藥水的猜測沒有出差錯的話。  
Bucky看出Steve的小腦袋在想什麼，他從他手裡拿過藥水，擱回床頭。Steve不解地對Bucky眨眼，後者摸著他的臉頰。  
「你就保持現在的樣子也不錯，」Bucky說，「我的記憶還有很多遺漏處，我不知道Bucky對你有多好，但我可以練習。」  
「嘿，你就是Bucky，」Steve義正言辭地糾正對方，「再也別說這種話。我要你記得，當我的父母不在以後，你就是世界上對我最重要的人，」Steve把Bucky的左手抓起來，貼在自己臉旁，他沒有撒謊，這條手臂看似是詛咒，實則是命運的恩賜，若沒有它，Bucky不可能活下來，它代替了Steve贖罪，Steve永遠沒有怪罪它的可能，滲進皮膚的冰冷也顯得那樣溫暖，「所以，請你好好重視自己，就像你重視我一樣。」  
Bucky凝視Steve，對方正在向他許下另一個心願，達成它如此艱難，但，一如世上所有的事，倘若對象是Steve，Bucky會盡力為了他完成。  
「那你可得再吃胖一點。」Bucky捏捏Steve細瘦的腰骨，提出一個對等條件。  
「我會讓你知道我有多強壯，」說完這句話，Steve又落入了短暫的困窘，「……Buck，能轉個身嗎？」

Bucky依Steve所願，他翻過身，背對著Steve，跪趴在床上。見狀，Steve收起他的困窘，改用一份更大的堅定來取代。這對眼下的兩人來說確實是一個更適合的體位，對Steve卻有另一層加倍重要的涵義。  
他在手指上裹滿潤滑液，從後方給Bucky潤滑拓張，說實話，他們不常這樣做。當他們在二十一世紀重逢，再度確認了情感和關係，性愛也成生活常態，Steve熱衷於從前面擁抱Bucky，那能讓他更加把對方看清楚，更撫平內心的不安，他曾經直面失去了Bucky，如今也要從同樣的角度把對方拉回來，在深入的撞擊中一再確認彼此的連結，並從對方的表情得知對方和自己擁有相同的感受和喜悅。  
Steve這才發現，他鮮少從身後看著Bucky，過往如此，現今亦然。  
他錯過了很多東西，包括對方腦勺的形狀，越留越長的頭髮，比過往更加寛闊的肩頭……最重要的，他錯過了Bucky。  
他給自己戴套子，這個套子對現在的Steve來說大了一點，但還堪使用，他把套口捲到底，前端多出了一條小小的尾巴。Bucky在等待Steve，所以他最好別再拖延，他把套子抹滿潤滑液，保護措施永遠都不嫌多，他虧欠他太多保護。

Bucky用背向著Steve，他讓這個男人按住他，從後方進入他，這得需要多大的信任，先不論他曾經是殺手，至今他仍是個無比強壯的男人。  
他趴在床上，Steve俯臥在他背後，大腿交疊在他的大腿上，腳尖抵著他的小腿肚，隨著抽插的動作，腳趾一前一後地蹭他的皮膚。Bucky得說他很舒服，這樣的Steve，不會像一塊巨石壓著他，讓他偶爾喘不過氣，雖然沉重也是生命的一種意義，但Bucky知道Steve偶爾也為自己的強壯苦惱。當Steve選擇施打血清，他想的是自己長久來的心願終於能實現，那心願包括了報效國家和保護人群，卻不包括傷害自己所愛的人。  
Steve愛著Bucky，他從未說出口，Bucky已經要承擔太多的事，無須再強加這一項。儘管他們的愛就像歷史，歷史本身也是人要背負的重擔。Steve撫摸著那隻金屬手肘，Bucky左肩和左手臂的接合部位從後方看上去更加猙獰，壞死的肌理群活像盤根交錯的枯枝，他低下頭，用嘴唇和舌頭愛撫那兒，姿態近乎膜拜。Bucky說的沒錯，他們的生命中本不應有這一項，但Steve現在還能為Bucky做這件事，在他錯過了他那麼多年又失而復得時，依舊能撫慰他的傷口。

曾經，Steve幻想過這一幕畫面，瘦弱的他，趴俯在健壯的他身後，他們有一張大大的雙人床，床邊有壁爐，爐中劈啪燃燒的柴火讓室內暖和不已。  
他們一整晚都在做愛，大汗流滿全身。Steve沒有停下來，沒有剎風景的哮喘或咳嗽，Bucky也沒有制止Steve，他只是靜靜地包容他，迎合彼此瘋狂的縱慾。  
然而這一切只是想願。當愛埋在心底悄悄萌芽，他們還只是稚嫩的少年。等到他們成年時，Steve的外在卻還停留在少年的樣子，體能的負荷遠遠跟不上勃發的情慾。當他的身體終於能負擔他對Bucky的慾望時，他們在戰場，等Steve作好準備，要打一場漂亮的勝仗，對他所愛的人說出他的情感，Bucky就搭上了那列火車，就此離他遠去。

『我希望你好好的。』  
Steve趴向Bucky的背，他的話語餵在舌尖，成為道不出口的心願。玻璃瓶內的藥水在他眼角波動，液面承載著碎光，像大海承載著風帆。  
這個小男孩，他有很多很多的願望，在每個願望裡都住著一個人，他從未說出口，只是把它們埋進時光球，最後把自己也埋了進去。一株小小的綠苗，一轉眼拉拔成了大樹。  
男孩經歷了很多事：四肢成長時的疼痛，夜晚打手槍的夢遺，生命中第一個吻。但他也錯過了很多事：健康的青春期，平等尊敬的目光，交不出去的告白，收不回來的悔恨。  
Steve奮力挺動，他作夢也沒想到，自己還能經歷這個。他的身體疊在Bucky身上，肩膀和胳臂都足足窄了對方一大圈，Bucky用屁股夾緊他，強健有力的腿肌配合他的動作一張一收。Steve還待在小小的軀殼中，住在大大的美夢裡，冰涼的黏液隨著抽插頻率被擠出兩人體外，混著大量的汗水和體溫，變得無比炙熱。  
床單很快就被弄髒了，床腳在兩人身下吱嗄作響。他們也許該換一套床單，或者換一張床，或者一間更大的公寓。這間公寓的年代就和它的管路一樣老舊，這是Steve最初選上它的原因，它和他同樣是老古董。  
可是現在他有了Bucky，兩個老古董，住在一棟對他們來說有些太小的公寓，公寓雖然上了年紀還是比他們年輕。Steve想，偶爾他也該自私一點，所以他成了這副模樣，現在的Steve還不至於會和Bucky一起弄壞這張床。但，有朝一日，他還要存更多的錢，買座北朝南的屋子，這樣冬天就會很暖和，他們不一定需要一個壁爐，但可以有一個花園，在那裡種花和養狗，這兩樣都是Bucky喜愛的物事。當然，屋子選在布魯克林最好，那是他們共同鍾愛的城市。  
Steve想了很多很多，他的胸口發痛，下體更加脹疼，前者是因為他晃動到剛剛癒合的骨節，後者不言自喻。這些感官都提醒了他，他不是身處在夢境裡。Bucky在他眼前，長髮濕潤，蝴蝶骨高高隆起，喘息和呼吸聲一樣急促，汗水和體液全部跟Steve的混在一塊兒。  
他看著他，知道他已經回來了，失落的時光夾在兩副軀殼間悄悄重演，彌補不了缺憾，懷舊的氛圍依舊香甜芬芳。這不啻是一場時間的魔法，Steve實現了一個心願，並開始追加更多，有Bucky在他身邊，他終於又敢遙想未來，這回他們與時間的角色對調，是他們揣著無窮的精力追趕它的步伐。  
「你讓我變得完整。」Steve說，他湊向Bucky耳邊，雙手往兩旁攀爬，尋找到對方的手掌，再用十根手指嵌入對方的手指間隙。

當Steve這樣做時，他的動作變快了，他捕捉到Bucky的時間縮短，掌心一下子就覆蓋住對方的手。他不曉得發生了什麼事，他張開嘴巴，含住Bucky的耳垂，這團肉球對他來說突變得好小。  
Steve身前的瘀青被扯散，成了淡淡的、不起眼的淺紫色，就像抹在潔白畫布上的指紋。他的肩骨開始往兩旁拉長，形成一道巨大的陰影，落在Bucky身後，籠罩住Bucky整個人。  
這是頭一遭，Steve清楚地從Bucky身上看見自己的影子。以往，總是Bucky當Steve的影子，至少旁人眼中是如此。旁人所不曉得的是，一旦將影子抽離，再壯大的實體也不復存在，一道風就能將它將地表輕飄飄地吹走。  
保險套的摩擦力在Bucky體內變大，Steve加快了速度，前端多出來的套子長度被他的龜頭撐得鼓鼓的，他全身的重量都俯壓在Bucky後方，接著射了出來。  
Steve湊上前，親吻Bucky的頭髮，再用鼻頭撥開對方的髮絲，親吻下方的頸背，他嘴唇稍稍一碰就在皮膚上留下了紅印子，他的指頭往內扣，輕而易舉地握住Bucky整隻手，左右兩邊都是。

床墊的獨立筒被擠壓出可怕的咿呀聲，就和床腳的存亡一樣令人擔憂。Steve抬起頭，從他正前方的白色牆壁，他看見自己的倒影，那團影子比他稍早前看它時足足大了一倍，黑影前面還立著那個裝藥水的玻璃瓶，瓶中的藥水從瑩綠色變成了墨綠色，光芒全數消褪，轉為暗沉的死寂，富含生命力的窺探視線已然遠去。  
Steve搖搖頭，露出靜默的微笑，他回到原處，當他完成抬頭和低頭這個小動作時，在Bucky背後已造成巨大的壓力。Bucky發出一陣悶哼，吃疼感比剛才Steve全程操他時都要來得顯著，Steve立刻撐起臂肘，稍微將腰臀抬離幾吋，他的陰莖仍直挺挺插在Bucky的屁股裡，精液從橡膠套面中溢散，再由套口汨汨地流出來，這下子他們真的得洗床單了。

Steve握緊套口，慢慢從Bucky體內退出，他把裝飽了精液的保險套打一個死結，再扔進床邊的小垃圾筒。  
剛才Steve只拿了一個套子，現在他望向床頭櫃，內心暗自計算擺在抽屉裡的保險套數量，他的老二垂在Bucky背上，只消輕微的磨擦，就又感覺它開始變硬，像極了青春期的少年才有的苦惱。然而－－  
「你長大了，Peter Pan。」Bucky一手往後繞，搔搔Steve凌亂的金髮。  
他的聲音有些疲憊，這提醒Steve想起來，他們大白天是怎樣折騰，Bucky又是怎樣的照顧他。比起Romeo，還有其他人取的怪名字，Peter Pan確實最適合Steve，他不是情聖，只是個沒時間長大的孩子，他從歲月那裡偷回了一點時間，就一點點。  
現在他們有更多更多的時間，不急於一時。Steve願意等待，只要那是Bucky想要的。  
Steve從Bucky背上挪開，他側身躺下，翻過Bucky的身體，再從背後抱緊對方，「睡個好覺。」  
他也要這樣照顧著他，一輩子。


End file.
